Entre Espaços de um Percurso
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Em um dos momentos mais insuportáveis da vida de Marlene, ela encontra um pouco mais de raiva na forma de um estranho pedindo carona. Só que no meio de tanta confusão, há pequenos espaços para que um amor verdadeiro surja.
1. Um estranho me pede carona

Eu não deveria ter saído de casa naquele dia, eu com certeza não deveria estar ali naquela hora e naquele lugar, mas não, eu tive que ser burra e fazer favores a quem nem merecia tanto assim.

Melhor, não deveria ter saído há duas semanas atrás, que foi quando essa confusão começou. Confesso que já estava tentada a me separar de Curd, lentamente percebendo que esse relacionamento estranho não me daria futuro nenhum.

No começo, eu o achava o melhor namorado do mundo, ele era atencioso, fazia minhas vontades, me dava presentes, quase não discutia comigo. Só que aí eu percebi porque ele agia assim comigo, eu era seu troféuzinho, uma garota bonita para ele exibir para os amigos e parecer bem na fita.

E quanto a mim, o que eu pensava disso? Um absurdo, uma ofensa total. Mas ainda assim, quando ele disse que precisava de ajuda numa recepção de uma festa, a tonta aqui foi correndo ajudar, não queria que ele passasse vergonha. Mas ainda com o coração mole, deixei claro que estava ali só para ajudar e era melhor ele começar a se convencer de que eu não era mais sua namorada, mas pra cada um que aparecia ali eu ainda era seu "docinho" e "meu bem", como ele fez questão de me chamar na frente de todos.

Cansada disso tudo, da dependência infantil de Curd, irritada, magoada, e me achando tão humilhada, eu decidi dar um basta.

-Não me procure mais, não lhe devo mais nada - foi a última coisa que disse a ele antes de pegar minhas coisas e sair da mansão.

-Pode ir, logo arrumo outra - ele nem se esforçou muito, sua resposta ultrajante só me deu mais certeza ainda de que estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Não olhei para trás, fiquei determinada a sair dali o mais rápido possível, e estava prestes a conseguir isso, quando notei alguém olhando para mim.

O lugar estava cheio de gente, poderia ser qualquer um, então não liguei muito, continuei focada na minha missão pessoal.

-Está indo embora? - o estranho se manifestou com a voz e fui obrigada a olhar de volta, apenas para respondê-lo.

-Estou - disse simplesmente, reparando um pouco no homem com quem falava.

-Pode me levar até a cidade mais próxima com estação de trem? - ele pediu, sendo direto, sem perder a educação.

-Claro - eu fiquei disposta a ajudar - tem uma estação em Trento, a meia hora daqui.

-Obrigado - ele agradeceu, assentindo, se aproximando para entrar no meu carro.

Era até meio precipitado da minha parte agir assim, dando carona para alguém que eu não conhecia, mas cá entre nós, sempre fui boa observadora, e esse caronista com certeza não era uma ameaça para mim. O que me motivou a ajudá-lo foi que claramente ele também não queria estar na mansão e já que os dois estavam com pressa de sair dali, não me custava nada levá-lo comigo. Eu sei, meu coração mole bateu mais forte de novo, às vezes não conseguia evitar, eu simplesmente era assim. Podia ser bom, podia ser ruim, tudo dependendo da situação.

Nesse caso, era uma coisa boa, o estranho homem ficou quieto nos dez primeiros minutos de viagem. Eu notei o quanto ele estava bem arrumado, engomadinho até, ele era um cara certinho, com certeza. Seu cabelo castanho meio ondulado bem penteado, seus dentes dianteiros eram um pouco mais para frente. Tinha os olhos de um observador, curioso, atento, prestando atenção em algo que eu não consegui captar o que era.

Eu deixei de prestar atenção nele e acabei me distraindo com o rádio, com a minha música preferida tocando, não hesitei em cantar junto, mesmo se meu companheiro de viagem achasse que eu tinha uma péssima voz. Talvez foi bem isso que passou na cabeça dele, quando ele desligou o rádio de uma vez, sem cerimônia. Eu estava prestes a brigar com ele por causa disso, mas ele logo puxou um assunto por cima, que justificava sua ação.

-Tá ouvindo esse barulho? - indicou ele.

-Que barulho? - eu não entendi nada.

-Quando você acelera, faz um barulho, quer dizer que a ventoinha tá solta - ele explicou mais um pouco.

Quando eu questionei como ele poderia saber disso, ele indicou mais um monte de problemas no carro, o que me deixou indignada. Aquele carro tinha acabado de passar por uma revisão cara e segundo o estranho, eu tinha sido enganada. Só pela insolência dele, quis torcer para que estivesse redondamente enganado, mas com um pouco mais de metros rodados, toda a suspeita dele se concretizou.

-Porcaria! - dei um tapa no painel com raiva, quando o carro não deu mais nenhuma resposta.

-Olha se você quiser, posso dar uma olhada no motor, pode ser que tenha solução - o moço tão observador se ofereceu pra ajudar, mas ele realmente foi sincero nisso.

-Bom, entre nós dois, você é o mecânico aqui - respondi tentando manter o bom humor - obrigada.

Ele assentiu, saiu do carro, e abriu o capô, olhando tudo daquele mesmo jeito observador que eu tinha reparado mais cedo. Ele levou uns sete minutos, tentando mexer aqui e ali, me mandando ligar a chave umas três vezes. Nosso único resultado foi mais fumaça saindo do motor.

-Deixa, é melhor tentarmos pedir carona e ligar pro reboque - fui até ele, sem raiva, estava mais agradecida por ele ter tentado ajudar.

Ele deu um sorriso tímido quando disse isso. Tenho certeza que ficaríamos num silêncio tremendo se eu não tentasse puxar uma conversa. Pelo pouco que ele falou, notei que deveria ser austríaco.

-Você é austríaco, de Viena? - perguntei.

-Sim, eu sou - ele confirmou.

-Eu também - respondi e só então notei que até agora não tínhamos nos apresentado, eu nem sabia o nome dele, então, de novo, tomei a iniciativa quanto a isso - Marlene.

-Niki - ele respondeu, apertando a mão que ofereci.

Por um momento, o estranho, ou melhor, Niki me olhou, observando novamente, talvez pensando em que confusão ele tinha se metido por ter pedido minha ajuda.

No entanto, ele deu uns passos para o lado, fazendo um joia, buscando pedir carona. Ao vê-lo fazer isso, suspirei por dentro, ficaríamos plantados ali por um tempão, mas depois de saber o nome do meu companheiro de viagem, fiquei mais à vontade para esperar por ajuda, com alguém que já não me parecia tão estranho assim.

* * *

_A/N: Bom, essa história tem uma origem bem peculiar, tudo começou com meu pai assistindo Ford vs Ferrari. Depois de ver esse, ele me perguntou se eu conhecia outro filme sobre corridas. Rush me veio à mente, mesmo que eu nunca tendo assistido antes. Fui ver Rush com meu pai e aí... Cara, como eu amei o filme! Além da história ser incrível, Niki e Marlene conquistaram um lugar especial no meu coração. Aí não demorou muito pra eu querer fazer uma __fic__ dos dois, aproveitando que as minhas outras histórias estão acabando.__ Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo, obrigada por lerem!_

.


	2. Quem é esse cara mesmo?

Enquanto esperávamos por alguém aparecer, como num verdadeiro e necessário milagre, descobri mais uma coisa sobre Niki, o que já tinha confirmado minhas suspeitas. Ele não fazia ideia de quem Curd era, então tinha ido até a festa na mansão meio que obrigado. Eu acabei deixando escapar que o anfitrião também era meu ex namorado, o que eu me achei meio tola por contar.

É que tínhamos acabado de romper e Niki era a primeira pessoa com quem eu conversava logo depois disso e eu estava precisando desabafar com alguém, mesmo que fosse alguém que tinha acabado de conhecer.

Decidi poupar Niki do esforço meio em vão de ficar pedindo carona e assim, trocamos de lugar. Minha ideia foi boa porque logo em seguida um carro parou, uma dupla de amigos, habitantes locais, se ofereceu para nos ajudar, mas não pelo motivo que eu pensava.

De repente, os dois homens não paravam de bajular Niki, era como se eles não conseguissem me enxergar de jeito nenhum, seus olhos e atenção estavam completamente voltados para o meu mais novo amigo. Sem entender direito, nossos salvadores entregaram o volante a Niki e eu só fiquei mais confusa. Quem era esse cara afinal? Ele era tão simples, tão comum, como é que alguém tão asseado provocava aquela comoção toda? Só tinha um jeito de saciar minha dúvida cruel.

-Quem é você afinal de contas? Eu deveria te conhecer? - questionei nosso motorista diretamente.

-Moça, não sabe quem ele é? É o Niki Lauda! Piloto de Fórmula 1, acabou de assinar com a Ferrari - um dos homens me explicou.

Eu fiquei pasma e incrédula, não, não podia ser possível. Esse tal de Niki era conservador, não tinha um pingo da pinta de galã que os pilotos geralmente tinham, e além disso, ele estava dirigindo com cuidado demais, feito um velhinho. Quando eu argumentei com tudo isso, ele conseguiu ser mais espertinho que eu.

-Por que eu deveria correr se ninguém está me pagando? - ele me perguntou, completamente descontraído, se estivesse mais à vontade, tinha certeza que ele ainda dava um sorrisinho de lado depois de falar isso.

Ah então esse cara podia mesmo ser um espertalhão e um tanto cretino ao meu ver... Bom, decidi não deixar barato. Me inclinei em sua direção, empregando todo meu charme.

-Porque estou pedindo - disse docemente.

Eu queria só ver o que ele faria, e com certeza, Niki me fez engolir a língua, quase que literalmente. Ele correu como um verdadeiro piloto de corrida que seus fãs alegaram que ele era, quase morri do coração com suas curvas e ultrapassagens perigosas, mas ele estava seguro de si, de tudo que estava fazendo. Quando eu olhei pra ele, conseguindo me divertir e rir no meio de tanta adrenalina, o mesmo sorriso dele que eu tinha esperado surgir mais cedo, surgiu naquele momento, os dentes da frente ficaram ressaltados, mas isso não o impediu de sorrir genuinamente para mim, e esse pequeno gesto acabou me deixando satisfeita, meu pedido o tinha feito sorrir.

Quando o trânsito ficou mais pesado, ele teve a bondade e prudência de ter mais cuidado e ir mais devagar. Acabou que conseguimos chegar à estação de trem, agradecemos os fãs de Niki por sua ajuda e eles nos deixaram ali, foi então que depois da pequena aventura, voltei à realidade, meu carro ainda precisava de um reboque.

Eu procurei por um telefone público, pedindo por um reboque no meio da estrada para Trento, o que foi resolvido rapidamente. O problema era que eu não tinha como voltar para casa, sem dinheiro para uma passagem, ou um táxi. Acabei demonstrando minha decepção por um suspiro profundo.

-Você tá bem? Tem como voltar pra casa? - Niki me perguntou, o que me fez lembrar que ele ainda estava ali.

-Na verdade, não tenho não, eu achava que estava prevenida com o carro, mas ele me deixou na mão - dei de ombros, tentando lidar com o meu infortúnio.

-Eu te pago uma passagem - ele se ofereceu imediatamente, o que me deixou mais constrangida.

-O que? Ah meu Deus, eu... - seria muito burra se recusasse, estava completamente sem recursos naquele momento - eu vou ter que aceitar, mas me desculpa mesmo.

-Desculpar? Pelo que? - ele ficou confuso.

-Bom, você me pediu ajuda e é eu quem estou precisando da sua agora - sorri sem graça.

-Infortúnios acontecem, isso é normal, então não estranhe algo normal assim acontecer - ele soou despreocupado outra vez.

Eu fiquei surpresa em como ele conseguia ser tão prático.

-Mesmo assim, foi um dia e tanto - acabei comentando.

-Concordo, Marlene - ele assentiu, e vi que pelo menos nisso nós pensávamos igualmente.

Eu segui Niki até a bilheteria, entramos no trem que ia para Fiorano, sentando na mesma cabine, a viagem não seria tão longa, mas nos dava um tempo a mais para conversar. Talvez fosse nesse tempo que eu conseguisse desvendar mais sobre quem realmente era Niki Lauda.

* * *

_A/N: E aqui temos o capítulo 2! O que estão achando? Não deixem de comentar, tchau!_


	3. O rapaz tímido

O trem foi se movendo, nos deslocando até o nosso lugar de destino e de novo, um certo silêncio se instaurou entre nós, e eu tive que quebrá-lo de novo também.

-Então você é Niki Lauda... - comecei, sem ser muito original.

-Andreas Nikolaus Lauda pra ser mais preciso, mas eu prefiro NIki - ele acabou sorrindo da minha falta de jeito.

-Bom, Niki, como é que você foi virar piloto de corrida? Digo, eu ainda tô tendo dificuldades de acreditar que encontrei alguém famoso por acaso - fui sincera.

-Ah não fala assim, sabe, eu gosto de correr, eu realmente sou bom no que faço, mas não gosto de ser tratado como uma celebridade, com todos os interesseiros que só querem se aproveitar dos feitos que eu conquistei - mais uma vez ele foi direto e sincero.

-Nossa, isso realmente é diferente, você é diferente - eu também fui sincera - geralmente artistas e atletas gostam de toda essa atenção.

-Como você disse, eu sou diferente, não gosto de nada disso, digo, dos bajuladores falsos - constatou ele - mas você gosta desse tipo de coisa?

-Ah não, não, eu me cansei rápido disso - eu dei uma risadinha - eu achava que festas e glamour eram algo maravilhoso, mas só não passa de dor de cabeça, e falsidade, como você disse.

-E você também é famosa? - havia um brilho divertido no olhar de Niki quando ele me perguntou isso.

-Eu? Não, não, de jeito nenhum - ri outra vez, abanando a mão - eu sou só uma pequena modelo local, tentando uma carreira fixa, apareci em umas revistas aqui e ali, mas nada além disso.

-Oh entendo - ele assentiu, franzindo a cara, como se estivesse se concentrando em salvar em seu cérebro aquela informação sobre mim.

Eu me diverti com sua expressão, mas ele ainda não tinha respondido a minha pergunta.

-E você? Contei sobre mim, acho justo me contar de você - voltei a falar - como é que decidiu ser piloto? Sonhava com isso desde criança?

-Ah um pouco sim, mas minha família tinha outros planos pra mim - ele pareceu um pouco magoado ao dizer isso - eu tive que enfrentar o meu pai, quase me endividar, mas no fim, acabou dando tudo certo.

-Você fala com tanta convicção - comentei, me percebendo admirada por ele ser assim.

-É porque eu acredito na minha capacidade - ele disse como se fosse óbvio - se você colocar uma coisa na cabeça e se esforçar, é capaz de fazê-la.

-Então, além de mecânico e piloto, você tem outros talentos? - eu desviei um pouco a conversa, por mais que ele soasse um tanto convencido e arrogante, eu estava gostando da determinação de Niki.

-Pior que não, meus talentos são exclusivamente esses - ele me confessou - se fosse bom em outras coisas, também me dedicaria da mesma forma.

-Entendi, quem sabe você tem outros talentos escondidos - palpitei, tentando procurar um pouco mais além do piloto à minha frente.

-Talvez - foi o mais próximo de concordar comigo que ele chegou na nossa conversa no trem.

Finalmente, chegamos à estação e aquele era o momento em que nos separaríamos. Eu tinha gostado muito da companhia de Niki, com certeza ele era um cara bem diferente de todos os outros com que eu já tinha conversado.

-Bom, é isso então - me conformei com a despedida - eu só queria te agradecer, por tudo, foi muito legal ter pagado a passagem, não acho que outra pessoa faria isso.

-Obrigado... e de nada - ele ficou um pouco desconcertado, era como se o que eu dissesse tivesse o surpreendido, talvez fosse o fato de que realmente era uma coisa muito rara as pessoas serem gentis com estranhos.

Talvez Niki não ouvia muitos elogios desse tipo.

-Então, tchau - eu sorri, já me virando e me afastando, andando para longe dele.

De algum jeito, eu sabia que ele não tinha se mexido, tinha ficado me observando, de novo. O que será que estava passando naquela cabeça tão inteligente? (Pelo que eu tinha percebido, ele realmente era inteligente).

-Marlene - ele me chamou e eu me virei, esperando uma explicação para aquilo.

-Fala - eu respondi de forma simpática.

-Você... você... - ele tropeçou nas palavras, algo que eu não esperava de alguém tão seguro quanto Niki - você se importaria de me encontrar de novo? Digo, gostei de conversar com você, e eu quase não tenho amigos...

-Uau... isso é uma baita revelação - o comentário sarcástico tinha escapado rápido demais quando eu vi que ele tinha se incomodado um pouco, mas Niki deu de ombros - desculpa, não quis te ofender.

-Não tô ofendido - ele rebateu de imediato, num ato de auto defesa.

-Ficou sim, o que você acabou de fazer indica isso - me senti na obrigação de explicar, em poucas horas, eu tinha compreendido como Niki funcionava - enfim, me desculpe, eu só queria dizer que também gostei de conversar com você, não tem problema nenhum em ter poucos amigos, também não tenho tantas amizades assim.

-Então, podemos nos encontrar de novo? - era o que ele mais queria saber, não sobre a minha ladainha.

-Claro, é só me ligar - acabei oferecendo essa opção.

-Não, me liga você, quando estiver confortável e disponível - Niki foi cortês, o que eu achei gentil da parte dele, me dar essa opção de procurá-lo e não ele me perseguir como qualquer outro cara desrespeitoso.

Sem hesitar, ele tirou um cartão de visitas de dentro do paletó e em seguida uma caneta. Com a mão esquerda, logo notei que ele era canhoto, escreveu seu número pessoal, me entregando diretamente. Eu peguei, realmente disposta a ligar.

Eu tinha acabado de conhecer Niki mas sabia que não tinha interesses maldosos por trás de suas ações, ele estava nervoso, ansioso, com medo até, ouso dizer, tudo por esperar minha reação, só para ver o que eu faria.

-Então até um dia desses - eu me despedi de vez, entendendo que tínhamos mesmo que ir embora.

-Até, Marlene - Niki respondeu, num suspiro de esperança de me ver novamente.

Só então fomos para casa, cada um seguindo seu caminho. Quando enfim estava sozinha, minha opinião sobre Niki era de que ele realmente era um homem diferente e especial, no seu próprio jeito único de ser.

* * *

_A/N: Escrever eles se apaixonando é tão bom gente... É mais ou menos assim que imagino o que aconteceu depois da carona da Marlene._


	4. Ligando para Niki

A minha vida voltou ao normal, pelo menos como eu estava acostumada, tirando o fato de que eu estava solteira outra vez, mas isso era bom, me sentia aliviada, sem necessidade nenhuma de ficar me lamentando.

Assim, segui em frente, procurando por mais trabalho e eventualmente conseguindo, o que me ajudava a manter meu apartamento em Fiorona.

Enquanto lidava com tudo isso, me lembrei de Niki ocasionalmente. Já fazia um bom tempo que tínhamos nos conhecido, e eu simplesmente não tive tempo de ligar para ele. Fiquei imaginando se ele não estaria ocupado demais, focado no trabalho, como eu sabia que ele estaria, por tudo que tinha me contado.

Foi num início de noite, que eu simplesmente sentei na minha sala, olhando em volta de mim, percebendo um certo silêncio e vazio. Nesse momento, percebi a vontade de ligar para Niki crescendo em mim. Bom, ele mesmo tinha dito que poderia ligar caso eu quisesse e me sentisse confortável, e de verdade, sentia que aquele era o momento ideal para fazer o telefonema.

Procurei por um tempo o cartão que ele tinha me dado, tinha certeza que tinha guardado na gaveta do armário da cozinha, mas olhei tudo e nada de estar lá.

Suspirei, um tanto desesperada. Eu realmente queria achar aquele cartãozinho, por isso me forcei a me lembrar onde tinha colocado. De repente, minha mente se iluminou, apalpei por cima da geladeira com a mão, e encontrei o bendito cartão. Estava meio empoeirado, mas mesmo assim não liguei, os números estavam bem legíveis.

Me sentei ao sofá, do lado do telefone, começando a discar, esperando com certa ansiedade sem motivo aparente. Para me deixar mais ansiosa, o telefone chamava e chamava e nada de Niki atender. Estava começando a ficar com raiva e querer desistir quando finalmente alguém atendeu.

-Alô - reconheci a voz de Niki do outro lado da linha, direto ao ponto, um tanto mau humorado ao meu ver, temi ter ligado num momento errado.

-Niki? É a Marlene - achei melhor esclarecer.

-Ah, você, que bom, que bom que é você - de repente ele mudou completamente o humor, ficando animado.

-Fico feliz que tenha gostado de ser eu - eu ri da reação dele - por um momento fiquei com medo de estar te atrapalhando de fazer algo importante.

-Bem, eu estava lendo, estudando um pouco quando você ligou - ele se explicou.

-Ah isso explica porque me soou tão... concentrado quando atendeu - eu tentei brincar um pouco.

-Tá bom, não precisa ser sarcástica, eu entendi, eu realmente fiquei um pouco irritado por ser interrompido, mas por você, abri uma exceção - ele foi sincero como sempre.

-É mesmo? Por que eu sou tão privilegiada assim? - queria ver o que ele me responderia, mas lá no fundo queria mesmo saber o que ele achava de mim.

-Eu gosto de você... - Niki estava inseguro e incerto, como se quisesse dizer isso por amizade, mas tinha muito mais além disso.

-Também gosto de você - respondi no automático, ainda meio espantada por ter reparado nesses detalhes, achei melhor mudar de assunto - Sobre o que estava estudando?

-Um artigo sobre umas descobertas no ramo de engenharia, estava procurando umas ideias novas pra atualizar meu carro pras próximas corridas - ele voltou a ficar descontraído e à vontade.

-Ah é, a Fórmula 1! - me lembrei da sua famigerada profissão - está ansioso em correr novamente?

-Não muito, eu estou preparado, mas sempre tem surpresas e novidades, cada corrida é uma nova experiência, mas os pilotos tem que se manter focados da mesma maneira uniforme - Niki me disse metodicamente - é o que se espera pelo menos.

-Hum, entendi, nem todos levam a sério como você? - compreendi que era a isso que ele estava se referindo.

-É, não quero me gabar, mas é verdade que pra alguns é só uma corrida que eles ficam esperando pra ver se vão vencer - ele me respondeu.

-Acho que foi a primeira vez que você me disse que não queria se gabar - apontei - mas acho que concordo com você, eu não sou de assistir corridas, mas sempre tenho a impressão de que se trata apenas de dirigir muito rápido e ultrapassar a linha de chegada.

-Não, te garanto que envolve muito mais que isso - ele afirmou.

-Tudo me parece bem mais complicado pelas suas explicações - comentei.

-Te deixa confusa ou entediada? - ele soou preocupado.

-Não, de jeito nenhum - eu o tranquilizei - só entendi melhor que Fórmula 1 é muito mais complexo do que eu imaginava.

-É sim - ele falou como se estivesse sorrindo.

-Bom, depois dessa explicação toda, é melhor eu deixar você estudar - eu o deixei com suas importantes responsabilidades.

-Está bem, eu agradeço por me entender - ele falou e ficou mais um tempo segurando o telefone, sem motivo aparente.

-Niki, você tá aí? - perguntei, preocupada, depois dos instantes de silêncio.

-Tô, tô sim - ele voltou a falar, meio esbaforido - é que eu tava pensando uma coisa...

-Pensando? Bom, se quiser me contar o que é, estou bem aqui - estava disposta a conversar mais se ele quisesse.

-Você jantaria comigo amanhã? Eu posso te buscar? - ele deixou as perguntas no ar, e fiquei meio sem saber o que fazer, não dava para ter certeza das intenções de Niki, mas mesmo assim, no fundo do meu coração sabia que ele não tinha malícia nenhuma.

-Tá bem, eu jantaria sim - confirmei - quer que eu te dê meu endereço?

-Por favor - Niki soou animado.

Eu contei onde morava e ele anotou rapidamente.

-Então nos vemos amanhã, boa noite Niki - me despedi de vez, deixando mais conversas para o dia seguinte.

-Obrigado, boa noite, Marlene - respondeu ele docemente.

Aparentemente, eu tinha acabado de marcar um encontro com Niki Lauda e isso não me parecia nem um pouco ruim.

* * *

_A/N: Pois é, assim as coisas vão avançando mais um pouco. No próximo capítulo, vamos ter o __POV__ do Niki. Decidi que é melhor explorar bem os pensamentos pessoais um do outro. Nos vemos lá!_


	5. Um encontro que mudou tudo

Finalmente as coisas tinham começado a dar certo pra mim. Eu sei que tinha me arriscado, saindo de casa, fazendo um empréstimo, comprando uma vaga na Fórmula 1 com todas as chances contra mim, mas no fim, com esforço e trabalho pesado, tudo estava sendo recompensado, eu agora estava na Ferrari, a mais conceituada escuderia da época. (Por mais que houvessem detalhes a serem aperfeiçoados aqui e ali).

Eu nunca fui de ser muito social, mas eu sabia que essa parte era importante, ser acessível o suficiente diante de todos para causar boa impressão. Me sentia um palhaço só de pensar nesse conceito, mas enfim, era isso que as pessoas queriam e esperavam, foi mais por isso que aceitei o convite de Clay e acompanhá-lo à festa de um amigo.

Confesso que quando ele disse que eu era um cara solitário doeu um pouco dentro de mim. Geralmente, as pessoas não entendiam meu jeito então eu não ligava muito se elas quisessem se afastar de mim, mas mesmo assim, aquela sensação de vazio continuava dentro de mim. As corridas e vitórias ajudavam a preencher um pouco, mas ainda assim, não pareciam ser completamente suficientes.

Voltando à festa, ao ver o local lotado e o tipo de pessoa que estava ali, não pensei nem duas vezes em dar meia volta para trás. Tinha certeza que não me sentiria bem ali, e não era obrigado a ficar onde não queria de propósito.

Foi quando eu vi uma válvula de escape na bela moça que estava saindo também. Ela foi gentil e simpática comigo, e eu acabei puxando assunto de um jeito que ela não gostou muito pelo visto, mas no fim das contas, eu tinha razão e ela mesma decidiu dar o braço a torcer.

Descobri que seu nome era Marlene e que éramos ambos de Viena, foi uma feliz coincidência. Depois de parados na estrada e salvos por dois entusiastas fãs que me conheciam, as coisas começaram a ficar meio difusas para mim.

Nós conversamos, respondi as perguntas dela sobre mim, sendo sincero, sem apelar para floreios ou fingimentos, eu nunca conseguia ser tão dissimulado a esse ponto.

Eu fui prestando atenção em Marlene, ela era divertida, esperta, parecia compreender exatamente o que se passava na minha cabeça sem muitos esforços. Era incrível como eu tinha me sentido tão à vontade perto dela tão rápido, como quase nunca acontecia com outras pessoas.

Essa boa impressão dela me impulsionou a não deixá-la ir tão rápido, alguém que tinha gostado da minha companhia era digno de ter mais atenção. Eu preferi dar meu telefone a ela e esperar ela me ligar, eu não era bobo, sabia como tudo aquilo poderia parecer, o estranho tentando se aproveitar da moça que tinha acabado de conhecer.

Nós nos despedimos então, e eu voltei a treinar, completamente focado no campeonato que estava à minha frente, mas ocasionalmente, eu lembrava de Marlene, da maneira atenciosa e interessada que conversou comigo, sem parecer nenhum pouco entediada ou irritada com o meu jeito, sem caçoar de mim. Ainda assim, lembrava do comentário dela sobre eu não ter cara de piloto e ter provado o contrário na prática, nem isso tinha me ofendido. Percebi que precisava vê-la outra vez, para que pudéssemos conversar sem a correria e confusão de contratempos repentinos.

O problema é que eu não tinha o número dela, não sairia por aí olhando a lista telefônica feito um louco só porque não parava de pensar em Marlene, eu não estava tão desesperado assim, ou será que estava?

Eu estava, é claro que eu estava, lentamente fui sucumbindo ao sentimento tolo e frívolo, mas que me causava uma sensação tão maravilhosa... O que eu podia fazer agora? Tinha me comprometido ao conceito de que se eu a procurasse pareceria um maníaco desrespeitoso, mas não haveria outro jeito de rever Marlene se eu não fizesse isso...

Por ora, decidi deixar as coisas como estavam, eu não a incomodaria de surpresa, pensaria em algo melhor que isso para retomarmos contato, assim retornei às minhas prioridades de sempre.

Parece que tinha sido recompensado por fazer o que julguei ser o certo. É claro, me irritei quando o telefone me distraiu naquele momento que estava tão compenetrado, mas tudo mudou quando eu ouvi a voz dela.

-Ah que bom, que bom que é você - respondi ao telefone maravilhado, aliviado.

Era incrível como Marlene notou meu mau humor e exatamente porque estava irritado, era como se ela tivesse o poder sobrenatural de ler a minha mente, mais uma coisa que comprovou a mim o quanto ela me entendia, mas ela não me repreendeu sobre isso. Continuou perguntando sobre o trabalho e até respeitou o fato e o motivo de eu estar ocupado no momento. Eu realmente me sentia um sortudo, ela tinha me ligado de volta, eu não poderia perder a oportunidade, estava somente nas minhas mãos fazer algo para manter Marlene por perto.

-Você jantaria comigo amanhã? Eu posso te buscar? - eu me arrisquei, sem rodeios, apostando todas as minhas fichas.

-Tá bem, eu jantaria sim - ela acabou aceitando, para minha alegria.

Combinamos tudo para o dia seguinte e por fim, esperei que ela se despedisse primeiro, e dei meu último boa noite, por enquanto. Quando desliguei o telefone, minha mente começou a se mover como um turbilhão, se eu quisesse dizer a Marlene o que eu sentia sobre ela, tinha que ser na noite seguinte. Eu me preparei o melhor que pude para esse desafio, pensando em cada palavra que usaria, o que diria, o que faria. Só restava esperar, torcendo para que eu não esquecesse de nenhum passo dos meus planos e que no fim das contas, Marlene me correspondesse da mesma forma.

* * *

_A/N: E aí? Gostaram de como eu escrevo o Niki? Vai ter mais capítulos narrados por ele, mas acho que a maioria vão ser da Marlene. Até a próxima!_


	6. Meu novo amigo é mais que um amigo

Quando a noite finalmente caiu, eu estava animada com o encontro, por mais que tivesse a impressão de que não era assim que Niki estava encarando tudo. Ele só queria conversar comigo de novo, mas será que tinha intenções além dessas? Eu esperava que não, eu achava, pelo menos naquele momento, que ele considerava nosso relacionamento uma amizade improvável.

Mesmo assim, não achava certo eu ir mal arrumada, escolhi um dos meus melhores vestidos para a ocasião, ao me olhar no espelho, achei que tinha caído muito bem. Depois de arrumar meu cabelo do mesmo jeito de sempre, que me dava um ar sério e compenetrado, além de ser mais prático, sentei na sala só esperando por Niki.

Ele tinha sido mais que pontual, a campainha tocou a exatos 19:45, como pude checar no meu relógio na mesma hora. Abri a porta e ele parecia meio nervoso, o que eu estranhei de imediato. Do pouco que o conhecia, ser nervoso não tinha nada a ver com o confiante Niki Lauda.

-Boa noite - ele falou primeiro, sem me dar chance de falar algo antes dele, talvez fosse sua confiança aparecendo de novo, então estava tudo bem com Niki afinal.

-Boa noite, tudo bem? - eu sorri, sendo cordial, esperando por seu próximo passo.

-Tudo sim, podemos ir? - ele foi prático e eu aceitando aquela pequena aventura diante de mim, o segui e partimos para um restaurante.

Era um lugar chique, porém discreto, do tipo que eu sabia que não teria uma conta barata. De qualquer forma, Niki pagaria, ele que tinha me convidado, mesmo assim me senti um tanto culpada. Nem me percebi direito olhando ao redor com o cenho franzido, com certeza isso me denunciou para meu companheiro de mesa.

-Não gostou daqui? - Niki se sobressaltou, eu notei um leve pânico na voz dele - podemos ir pra outro lugar que você quiser, é que como eu fiz o convite, achei que poderia escolher o lugar, mas eu deveria pensar no seu gosto pessoal, me desculpe, eu realmente sou péssimo nessas coisas.

-Calma aí, sr. Piloto, não fez nada de errado - eu quis rir, mas fiquei com pena dele e me contive - eu só reagi com essa careta - refiz minha expressão de preocupação com um pouco de exagero e apontei para meu rosto, o que o fez sorrir, fiquei contente porque era essa a minha intenção - porque esse lugar me parece muito chique e caro e eu não queria te dar trabalho.

-Trabalho? Que trabalho? Você não me dá trabalho nenhum - ele voltou a falar, relaxando mais em sua cadeira.

-Ah qual é? Eu te dei uma carona que não deu certo, depois você teve que me pagar uma passagem de trem... - pus uma mão no rosto enquanto ria, lembrando disso tudo.

-E isso não foi nada, mesmo, na verdade... - e de novo, Niki ficou nervoso, passando a mão pelo cabelo.

-O que? Fala, pode falar, eu aguento - brinquei com ele, já imaginando uma resposta ríspida.

-Na verdade, Marlene, ser minha amiga já recompensa tudo isso - ele deu um sorriso tímido depois de falar isso, mas me olhou diretamente nos olhos quando falou.

-Poxa vida, eu... - aquilo realmente me pegou de surpresa, fiquei lisonjeada e constrangida - bom, obrigada por me considerar tanto.

-De nada e eu agradeço por estar aqui - ele me respondeu cheio de gratidão.

Nós fomos interrompidos pelo garçom e a escolha do menu, mas nesse meio tempo, fiquei pensando em tudo isso que Niki tinha dito sobre mim. Ele pensava bem de mim, bem demais até, de um jeito que ninguém nunca tinha pensado, nenhum outro homem de quem eu tinha me aproximado.

Em contra partida, eu também gostava do jeito dele, como era inteligente, focado, sincero, como nós dois tínhamos um senso de humor parecido, e além disso, ele era charmoso de um jeito único. Eu me peguei bisbilhotando-o por cima do folheto do menu, como uma menina tola. Lá estava aquela mesma cara fechada, concentrada e observadora e de repente, Niki era o homem mais bonito do mundo pra mim.

Ai, céus... Era isso mesmo que estava acontecendo, eu estava gostando do meu mais novo amigo. Guardei essa preciosa informação comigo enquanto o garçom levava o menu e nossos pedidos, não sabia o que fazer, só aguardar para ver o que aquela noite nos reservaria.

Nós nos deliciamos com o jantar, estava realmente ótimo. Não falamos muito durante a refeição, Niki era metódico até na hora de comer e eu respeitei seu jeitinho peculiar mais uma vez. Foi quando ele terminou e ergueu a cabeça de repente, olhando diretamente para mim.

Meu olhar de volta para ele procurava uma resposta para aquela atitude tão repentina, acho que ele percebeu minha dúvida, limpou a garganta, se preparando para falar.

-Marlene, eu te chamei aqui porque precisava te contar uma coisa - Niki disse compassadamente, como se tivesse treinado para fazer isso perfeitamente.

-Ok, me diga - eu fiquei muito curiosa e ansiosa.

-Eu preciso ser honesto com você - ele deu um suspiro, perdendo a confiança outra vez, mas retomando logo em seguida - desde que nos conhecemos, você simplesmente não sai da minha cabeça e olha que eu tenho o campeonato pra me preocupar e tudo mais, mas ainda assim, não tem nada que me faça tirar você dos meus pensamentos... Então, não sei o que você pensa ao meu respeito... Que eu sou um babaca insensível, mas eu precisava falar como me sinto... Eu gosto de você de uma maneira que não sou capaz de explicar...

-Tá bem... - repliquei murmurando, incrédula, de repente, assim, o cara que eu gostava também gostava de mim.

-Me desculpa se te assustei, nós podemos ser amigos... - Niki perdeu a paciência, não comigo, mas com ele mesmo, sentia medo, tudo dependia de mim, do que eu faria depois do que ele contou.

-Está tudo bem, Niki - eu também retomei minha compostura - olha, eu também fiquei pensando muito em você depois que nos conhecemos, e eu tive que ligar pra você, porque senti sua falta então, só queria dizer que gosto de você também, exatamente do jeito que você gosta de mim.

-Ah meu Deus, que maravilha! - ele riu genuinamente, acho que foi a primeira vez que o vi rir de verdade.

-Pois é... - eu concordei, um pouco sem graça - então, o que isso quer dizer?

-Se quiser namorar comigo, tudo que tem que dizer é sim, se você quiser - outra pessoa acharia Niki mandão falando isso, mas ele foi suplicante.

-Então sim, sim - eu assenti várias vezes, me sentindo leve.

Niki não se importou de mais pessoas estarei ali. Quando ele se inclinou sobre a mesa, sabia que ele me beijaria, e como eu também queria que isso acontecesse... No momento em que nossos lábios se encontraram, tudo estava mais que certo para mim.

* * *

_A/N: E aí gente? O que acharam? Não deixem de comentar!_


	7. O começo das mudanças

Depois que saímos do restaurante mal pude acreditar como tudo podia ter dado tão certo, esse era meu único objetivo ali, esperar que o melhor acontecesse, não somente pra mim, mas pra ela também.

Por vários momentos, eu titubeei, fiquei nervoso, duvidei de mim mesmo, achei que não teria jeito de Marlene gostar de mim como eu gostava dela, mas aí tudo mudou, tudo se virou a meu favor e quando ela disse sim, todas as dúvidas e medos foram embora.

Eu precisava beijá-la naquele momento e fiquei contente por ela não rejeitar minha demonstração pública de afeto. O que eu podia fazer? Não pude me conter, eu estava feliz demais!

Fiz questão de deixá-la em casa, e antes que eu fosse embora, me despedindo apenas com um beijo no rosto dela, Marlene tocou meu braço, me interrompendo.

-Espera só um minuto... - ela pediu, entrando para dentro do apartamento, me deixando bem confuso ao fazer isso.

Não demorou muito e ela voltou à porta com um pequeno pedaço de papel na mão, me entregando.

-Que é isso? - fui obrigado a perguntar.

-Meu telefone, eu vou amar se meu namorado me ligar de vez em quando me convidando pra sair, me fazendo companhia - ela me explicou docemente.

-Ah claro que eu vou, não hesite fazer o mesmo em relação a mim - eu sorri, concordando com os planos futuros dela.

-Eu só tenho que tomar cuidado pra não ligar quando você estiver muito ocupado ou concentrado - Marlene apontou, num claro tom de brincadeira.

-Tá bom, me desculpa por isso, é só que as corridas são muito importantes pra mim - eu estava arrependido por ela me achar rude.

-Eu sei que sim, mas o melhor de tudo, Niki, é que eu tenho certeza que tanto eu como as corridas temos espaço suficiente no seu coração - ela falou de um jeito tão solene que comoveu meu coração.

-É sim... - murmurei, emocionado.

Ela acabou me abraçando, e eu me senti a pessoa mais especial do mundo só por isso.

-Certo, nos vemos amanhã? - ela sugeriu e eu também queria muito isso.

-Claro, eu venho aqui, prometo - eu garanti e a beijei de novo, me despedindo de vez.

-Tchau, Niki, obrigada por tudo - Marlene disse.

-Tchau, boa noite - eu sorri pra ela, a vendo entrar lentamente para dentro.

Eu dei passos lentos para fora do prédio, começando a me acostumar com o fato de que Marlene era minha namorada.

Fiquei o dia seguinte ocupado com trabalho o tempo todo, mas sem falta, quando fiquei com tempo livre, fui direto para o apartamento de Marlene. Cheguei a ignorar as brincadeiras dos meus companheiros de equipe imaginando onde eu iria com tanta pressa. Eu notei um certo espanto na expressão da minha namorada quando ela me viu.

-Que foi? - eu fiquei preocupado - tem algo errado em mim?

-Não, você disse que vinha hoje e veio mesmo - ela desvendou o pequeno mistério, sendo sincera.

-Ora, eu disse que vinha, não disse? - dei de ombros, como se fosse óbvio essa nova atitude da minha parte.

Foi aí que notei o tamanho espanto de Marlene, realmente era novo eu colocar um novo compromisso na minha agenda restrita, que era justamente, de visitá-la.

-Terminou mais cedo, então? - ela me perguntou, enquanto terminei de entrar e me sentei com ela - o que você estava fazendo pra terminar mais rápido?

-Na verdade, não terminei mais cedo - a pergunta me deixou estranhamente sem graça, acabei mexendo na orelha para disfarçar - assim que acabei eu vim direto pra cá...

-Ah sério? É mesmo uma mudança e tanto pra você... - eu ouvi um certo maravilhamento na voz dela.

-Bom, eu tenho uma pergunta pra você - a reação dela tinha me intrigado tanto que eu tinha que descobrir mais sobre isso, cheguei a cruzar os braços, e ela observou minha nova postura.

-Ok, lá vem o Niki muito sério de novo - Marlene respondeu, se preparando para me ouvir.

-Como é que pode me conhecer tão bem assim? - falei de coração - antes que você mencionasse algo sobre mudança e eu estar diferente, era justamente nisso que eu estava pensando, que eu mudei o meu hábito de ir direto pra casa depois do trabalho pra vir até aqui.

-Ora, Niki, não é nenhum mistério - ela acabou rindo, o que me fez me sentir vermelho - é só que é natural você dedicar um tempo a mais à sua namorada, mesmo sendo tão disciplinado, e você tem razão, eu te conheço bem porque te observei muito bem desde que nos conhecemos.

-Ah é? Então, isso que me maravilha... - continuei aquela conversa franca - eu sei que eu posso ser muito chato, e é por isso que estou te avisando agora e te dando a chance de repensar suas decisões...

-Para, não está falando sério! - ela me repreendeu, chegando a empurrar meu braço de leve - não foi sua chatice que fez me apaixonar por você, como eu dizia, sou bastante observadora, é claro que notei que você era chato, um pouco arrogante, metido até...

-Tá bem, está exagerando - eu não queria descobrir se ela tinha mais insultos para mim.

-Um pouco, quem sabe? - ela palpitou - mas não Niki, você foi educado comigo, muito gentil, me tratou como os homens raramente tratam uma mulher e isso é especial, você é especial... Eu fico muito contente por ter me tornado sua namorada.

-Eu também - sorri, agora com certeza constrangido com os elogios dela, só Marlene poderia me fazer ficar assim, sem graça por ter minhas qualidades apontadas, mas o que ela notou, quase ninguém notava.

Marlene olhou de volta para mim, havia um pouco de pena e uma dose muito maior de travessura nos olhos dela. Ela se aproximou, me beijando em seguida, o que me deixou aliviado. Eu tinha certeza de que todas as mudanças que ela provocava na minha vida me faziam me sentir bem, como nunca tinha me sentido antes.

* * *

_A/N: Eu amo escrever esses dois conversando, de verdade._


	8. Uma surpresa e despedida

Niki continuou constantemente com suas visitas à minha casa, com convites para sairmos juntos ou às vezes, simplesmente tomarmos um café, que por sinal, ele sabia fazer como ninguém.

-Onde aprendeu a fazer um café tão bom assim? - eu tive que perguntar uma vez.

-Quando se mora sozinho, você aprende a se virar - foi a simples resposta dele.

-Mas duvido que acertou de primeira - comentei sobre suas habilidades culinárias.

-Ah não, claro que não - ele não mentiu - como tudo na vida, a primeira vez que fazemos alguma coisa não dá muito certo.

-Isso inclui até suas corridas? - perguntei, por curiosidade.

-Com certeza inclui as corridas - Niki assentiu, um tanto divertido, e por isso fiquei contente por fazê-lo recordar de boas memórias.

-Só que é como dizem, não é? - ergui minha xícara de café - a prática leva à perfeição.

-É, esse ditado está certo, eu fui melhorando bastante com o tempo - Niki concordou comigo.

É claro que eu também fazia minhas visitas a sua casa, era gratificante ver como ele mantinha tudo arrumado e em ordem, bem do jeito dele. Niki conseguia ser muito mais organizado que eu, não que eu fosse bagunceira, mas às vezes ficava difícil competir com sua arrumação compulsória. Foi mais uma das manias dele com que acabei me acostumando.

Conforme os meses foram passando, Niki foi ficando mais ocupado, suas corridas foram se intensificando e infelizmente, sua agenda foi ficando cada vez mais restrita para mim. Eu percebi isso, claro, mas entendi que era um momento crucial para o seu trabalho e eu não queria atrapalhar de jeito nenhum.

No entanto, fiquei contente ao descobrir que ele também sentia minha falta, quando começou a me ligar constantemente. Eram ligações curtas, nos raros intervalos que ele tinha, mas fazia questão de perguntar sobre o meu dia e ficar quietinho, apenas me ouvindo, com certeza, compensando o tempo em que não nos víamos.

Então chegou a hora de Niki viajar para a América do Sul, ele disputaria o Grand Prix da Argentina. Pra ser sincera, não entendia muito bem o que isso queria dizer, só que eu ficaria ainda mais longe dele por pelo menos duas semanas. Antes de partir, ele me fez uma visita surpresa, o que me deixou feliz, com certeza, mas com um pouco de raiva.

Estava no meio da noite, e eu vasculhando a geladeira atrás de um rápido tira gosto que aplacaria aquela fome típica de depois do jantar. Eu vestia meu pijama mais velho, porém o mais confortável de todos, e meu cabelo estava bem bagunçado. Ou seja, não parecia nem um pouco com a modelo exemplar que deveria ser, mas dando um desconto, eu estava em casa naquele momento, não era louca de sair daquele jeito.

Foi por isso que quando ouvi a campainha tocar, fui até lá tentando alisar os cabelos com a mão, colocando os fios rebeldes atrás da orelha, só para dar uma ajeitada e parecer melhor para a visita repentina, e aí, ao abrir a porta, me dei de cara com Niki.

-Ai meu Deus, você! - eu o calei com um abraço, enquanto o apertava até demais, ouvi ele pigarreando como se engolisse de uma vez o que ia dizer.

-Também senti sua falta... - ele riu baixinho.

-É, mas... - depois que o soltei fiquei com raiva, lembrando do meu estado deplorável - devia ter me avisado que vinha!

-Que foi? Eu achei que gostava de surpresas e que estava sentindo minha falta... - ele levantou as mãos, em sua defesa e em dúvida.

-É claro que eu tô, mas olha pra mim, eu tô horrível, não, melhor, não olha, nem presta atenção em mim - eu o empurrei para dentro, o fazendo se sentar no sofá, com pressa - eu já volto.

Eu ia andando para o meu quarto, com a intenção de me trocar, mas ele me segurou pela mão.

-Onde você vai e por que? - ele me questionou, com toda razão, sabia que devia estar parecendo muito estranha para ele.

-Eu não posso receber meu namorado nesse estado, eu estou muito desleixada - me justifiquei.

-Você é muitas coisas, mas desleixada não é uma delas - Niki segurou minha mão nas dele, me olhando com bondade.

-Tá bem - por suas palavras e bondade, acreditei nele, respirei fundo e sentei ao seu lado.

-Você não tá horrível, sério - Niki me garantiu mais uma vez, beijando minha bochecha.

-Obrigada - dei um sorriso tímido, baixando a cabeça e me sentindo muito tola pelo meu showzinho - desculpa.

-Sem problemas - ele assentiu, me entendendo - eu gosto de você, não importa a sua aparência.

-Não tá mentindo, né, Niki? - eu olhei de novo para ele, rindo baixinho.

-Claro que não - disse ele, me beijando de um jeito que tirou minhas dúvidas.

Ele me contou dos preparativos da viagem, e conforme a conversa foi se desenrolando, me senti à vontade, mesmo usando pijama na frente do meu namorado que era tão exigente pra algumas coisas, mas tão maleável para outras.

Ele teve que ir logo, teria que pegar um avião particular logo cedo, então em nossa despedida, o beijei desejando sorte e que voltasse logo.

Quanto a mim, lidei relativamente bem com a ausência de Niki, mas no domingo, quando a corrida seria transmitida, estava na frente da TV, acompanhando tudo, como raramente eu fazia. Ainda assim, todos aqueles elementos de corrida eram novos e confusos para mim e tudo que me fazia ficar completamente concentrada era ouvir Niki Lauda, e acompanhar os carros vermelhos da Ferrari. A emoção de acompanhar de longe era imensa e por um momento, imaginei como seria ver tudo mais de perto, ou até mesmo, estar na pista em si. Entendi Niki e sua vontade de correr um pouco melhor por isso.

* * *

_A/N: Depois desse capítulo, tive plena certeza de que não consigo escrever nenhum casal sem fazer os dois sendo fofinhos. Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal!_


	9. Retorno

Eu estava muito contente depois que aquelas duas semanas tinham passado, primeiro, porque Niki finalmente voltaria pra casa e segundo, porque ele tinha ganhado a corrida, o que me deixou orgulhosa.

Sabia o dia em que estava previsto ele chegar à Itália, mas não fazia ideia de que horas ele chegaria. Enquanto isso, eu tinha minhas próprias responsabilidades e compromissos a cumprir, e por isso, passei o dia fora de casa.

Antes que voltasse, uma ideia se passou pela minha cabeça. Retribuindo a visita de Niki, que me pegou muito de surpresa, fui até a casa dele sem aviso, esperando encontrá-lo lá. Toquei a campainha, mas ninguém sequer apareceu ou atendeu, talvez eu estivesse muito adiantada e ele estivesse ainda a caminho.

Achei meio exaustivo e tolo ficar esperando ali na frente, então, um pouco triste por minha frustração, decidi voltar para casa. Dei passos lentos me afastando da casa de Niki, eu realmente não estava com pressa de sair dali, mas então levei um tamanho susto quando um carro buzinou para mim.

Quase perdi o equilíbrio, pisando nos meus próprios pés, virando meu salto, mas sem quebrá-lo e sem levar um tombo. Quando olhei pra ver quem é que tinha provocado aquele quase acidente que me deixou muito irritada, fiquei chocada ao ver Niki ao volante, meu namorado estava tão assustado quanto eu.

-Me desculpa, você tá bem? - ele perguntou de imediato, alarmado.

-Eu tô bem, só me assustei - respondi, colocando a cara na janela - eu vim ver se você tinha chegado.

-Acabei de deixar o circuito, tinha os protocolos pra cumprir, mas agora estou livre - ele explicou.

-Tá bem, eu só queria te ver, se tinha feito uma boa viagem de volta e chegado bem - expliquei minha presença ali.

-Não vai embora agora, por favor - Niki pediu, me conhecendo já muito bem, acho que estava meio óbvio que eu estava tentada a ir embora para deixá-lo descansar.

-Não quer descansar? Eu posso vir amanhã, prometo - eu insisti, preocupada com ele.

-Eu posso descansar e receber você, sério - ele me garantiu - também senti sua falta...

A maneira como Niki me pedia as coisas sempre me fazia conceder o que ele queria, bem, na maioria das vezes. Claro que discordava dele em muitas outras coisas, mas fazer companhia um ao outro era o que queríamos no momento.

-Tá bem - dei um sorriso sem graça e entrei no carro.

Ao invés de continuar dirigindo, Niki me beijou, se demorando ali, compensando o tempo que ficou longe. Porém, quando entramos na casa, vi que eu não estava nem um pouco errada. Ele teve forças e ânimo para colocar suas malas em cima da cama, mas depois desceu, deitando-se metodicamente no sofá, chegando a fechar os olhos. Fiquei de pé olhando pra ele, contemplando sua imagem pacífica e exausta.

-Viu? Era disso que eu estava falando - ri baixinho - você tá bem cansado...

-Não precisa ir embora - ele murmurou, mau humorado.

-Não, eu não vou - acabei decidindo, por fim.

Ele viu que iria me sentar, então se encolheu para me dar espaço. Quando me acomodei, Niki deitou a cabeça no meu colo, sem que eu pedisse ou que ele me avisasse. Sorri com sua confiança em mim, não era um gesto fácil para alguém como ele fazer. Toquei seus cabelos com cuidado, esperando alguma reprimenda por isso, mas não, Niki relaxou ao meu toque, e eu continuei acariciando seus cabelos, acabou que eu gostei desse momento. Ele não chegou a dormir, mas ficou quieto por um longo tempo, percebi que não precisávamos de mais nada, só da companhia um do outro.

É claro que nossa fome mútua nos interrompeu, e eu tratei de me aventurar na cozinha de Niki para preparar nosso jantar. Ele chegou a cochilar enquanto estava ocupada, mas acordou quando o chamei para comer. Depois do jantar, eu me despedi, o convencendo de que ele realmente precisava de descanso, afinal a temporada não tinha acabado.

-Boa noite, Niki - beijei sua bochecha ao sair.

Ele me respondeu com um "boa noite" muito sonolento.

No dia seguinte, ele me ligou no mesmo horário habitual de sempre, primeiro querendo saber como estava, mas depois, me dizendo que estava pensando em algo que queria falar comigo.

-Não precisa fazer mistério, Niki, você sabe que eu amo ouvir suas ideias - eu logo o incentivei a falar logo.

-O que acha de eu te trazer pra cá um dia desses? - ele soltou a pergunta, cheio de expectativa.

-Pra cá seria o circuito? Sim, sim, eu adoraria ver de mais de perto o que você faz - eu afirmei, me animando com a ideia.

-Que bom, por um momento, achei que não gostaria - ele confessou.

-Por que achou isso? - fiquei desconfiada.

-Bom, é que você não conhece Fórmula 1 muito bem, só tem uma vaga noção de como realmente é, não achei que tivesse algum interesse - Niki explicou mais a fundo.

-É, pode até ser, mas só até um tempo atrás - não discordei totalmente - só que quando eu vi a sua corrida na Argentina...

-Você viu minha corrida na Argentina? - minha informação alegrou Niki.

-É claro que vi, e pretendo acompanhar todas as outras - logo deixei claro - bom, eu entendi um pouco melhor sobre as corridas e me interessei de verdade em entender como tudo funciona.

-Tá bem, tá bem - Niki parecia não acreditar em como eu estava interessada, se empolgando bastante ao telefone - amanhã eu te busco, tá bom?

-Combinado, meu bem - sorri - te desejo um bom treino.

-Obrigado, até mais! - ele desligou.

Comecei a sentir um pouco da empolgação dele também, seria muito legal ter o próprio Niki me explicando os pormenores do seu trabalho tão diferente.

* * *

_A/N: Outro capítulo fofinho pra vocês! Espero que tenham gostado!_


	10. No circuito da Ferrari

Era de manhã quando eu me preparei para o grande compromisso do dia, claro, ele era mais de Niki do que meu, parte essencial do seu trabalho, mas meu namorado tinha feito questão de me incluir, e me fazer parte disso também, o que me deixou feliz.

Eu beijei Niki ao vê-lo na minha porta, ele estava com pressa, animado, porém contido, ele não era de demonstrar sua euforia de um jeito exagerado, mas só de ver os cantos dos seus lábios se curvando num leve sorriso de empolgação já me dizia muito sobre seu estado de espírito.

Enquanto ele dirigia, notei que não havia remédio, no meio das ruas e do tráfego normal, ele era o mais cauteloso dos motoristas. É claro, isso era bom, como ele mesmo dizia, era uma questão de segurança, mas eu não deixava de lembrar de como ele dirigiu rápido e perigosamente só para provar que era um genuíno piloto, e eu tinha pedido por isso, então ele tecnicamente atendeu um pedido meu, bem ao seu modo alucinante.

Eu ri baixinho sozinha, Niki me olhou confuso, mas um segundo depois, não precisei explicar qual era o motivo do meu riso. Quando olhei pra ele de volta, estava estampado na cara dele que sabia que eu tinha lembrado de quando nos conhecemos.

-Não se preocupe, você vai ver como posso ser bem rápido num carro que é apropriado pra isso - ele me garantiu e eu apenas assenti, também me animando.

O circuito de testes da Ferrari não tinha mais nada de especial além do nome da famosa escuderia em si, na frente de tudo. Era um autódromo como os outros, havia o prédio principal, a pista, arquibancadas, e só, pelo que pude perceber conforme nos aproximávamos. Ah, isso era o que tinha visualmente. Conforme fui adentrando mais o local, ouvi de longe os motores dos carros funcionando, correndo pela pista, mesmo fora da minha vista.

-Eu vou me preparar e já volto - Niki me avisou.

-Onde é que eu fico enquanto te espero? - me pareceu uma pergunta tola, mas eu estava um tanto perdida.

-Pode ir até os boxes - ele me instruiu - eu te encontro lá, a equipe já deve estar lá. Só tem que pegar aquele caminho principal que passamos ao lado quando entramos, e depois é só entrar lá, não tem segredo.

-Tá bem - eu assenti, entendendo tudo.

Tomei o caminho que Niki me ensinou, seguindo tudo direitinho. Cheguei onde deveria e olhei o lugar, era bem espaçoso quando olhado de perto do que visto da TV. Não achei nada demais ali também, estava cheio de equipamentos para o carro. Num cantinho mais discreto, achei um pequeno tesouro, era outra coisa que eu já tinha visto pela TV, e que me causou um certo maravilhamento ao ver de perto.

Era o capacete de Niki, seu nome e sobrenome escritos em branco com letras maiúsculas, destacadas. Toquei o objeto, o observando. Estava tão lustroso que chegava a reluzir conforme eu mexia, me perguntei se era ele mesmo que limpava ou um funcionário muito dedicado.

-Acho que isso é meu - ouvi a voz de Niki com arrogância brincalhona, mesmo assim, sua repentina aparição me fez me sobressaltar.

Me virei de uma vez e fiquei um tanto paralisada com quem vi na minha frente. Era Niki, com certeza, mas usando o macacão vermelho da equipe, cheio de logos dos patrocinadores, e para completar o visual de piloto, usava um óculos escuro. Não sei porque mas ele parecia tão mais bonito desse jeito, eu fiquei um pouco sem palavras por conta disso.

-Claro, desculpa... - dei um sorrisinho sem graça, entregando o capacete a ele.

-Não tem problema, você parece ter ficado... Assustada? - o próprio Niki duvidou de eu que poderia estar assim.

-Assus... Assustada, eu? Bom, você me pegou de surpresa, aparecendo desse jeito - eu me justifiquei, e não consegui esconder o que estava pensando por muito tempo - é que... Eu me surpreendi te vendo vestido desse jeito...

-É o uniforme padrão, não tem nada demais nele - por reflexo, Niki olhou para a própria vestimenta.

-É que você fica bonito de uniforme... - falei baixinho, desviando o olhar do meu namorado, mas ele tinha entendido mesmo assim, pelo sorrisinho que deu.

-Obrigado - Niki se aproximou de mim, beijando minha bochecha.

Ele se afastou para se concentrar no que estava ali para fazer, que não era flertar comigo. Membros da equipe o auxiliaram, empurrando o carro que Niki usava, que já tinha ganhado várias corridas naquele ano. Eu o vi se concentrar, se apertar naquele espaço minúsculo e caber milagrosamente ali. Prenderam seu cinto, lhe deram o volante que ele encaixou no lugar. Depois da autorização de todos os envolvidos, Niki arrancou, deixando a poeira para trás, e eu virei o pescoço de uma vez, para acompanhá-lo em tamanha rapidez.

De longe, dava para ver suas curvas e manobras, mesmo não entendendo direito o que estava acontecendo por causa da distância, mas ainda assim, ficar olhando o veículo em alta velocidade me deixou vidrada.

Eu só fui interrompida pelos membros da equipe. Elogiaram Niki, reclamaram um pouco da sua personalidade (o que eu entendia perfeitamente), e por fim, perguntaram quem eu era e estava fazendo ali. Quando me apresentei como Marlene Knaus, a namorada de Niki, o clima de incredulidade e dúvida foi geral

Eu deveria esperar uma reação assim, porque Niki era difícil e genioso, mas para mim, essas características eram facilmente ignoradas. Quanto mais convivia com ele, mas me habituava a isso, de modo que não fazia mais tanta diferença para mim, sabia lidar perfeitamente com isso.

Os rapazes da equipe não foram os únicos a questionarem meu namoro. Um tempo depois, outro carro que estava em movimento até pouco tempo atrás, chegou aos boxes. Não prestei muita atenção no piloto, não querendo interromper seu trabalho, porém, quando ele terminou de falar com a equipe, veio até mim.

-Oi, você é nova por aqui? Não nos conhecemos, espera aí... - quando ele parou de falar, o achei estranhamente familiar - te conheço de algum lugar...

-É, eu também já te vi, você conhece um amigo do Jurgens, não é? Já te vi em outras festas dele - fui me lembrando - você é o... Clay!

-Isso mesmo - ele apertou a minha mão - é um prazer revê-la.

-Marlene - me apresentei - deve estar se perguntando o que estou fazendo aqui.

-Não queria ser grosseiro, mas é o que estou pensando - Clay riu um pouco.

-Bom, não sei se Niki disse alguma coisa, mas ele me convidou pra ver o treino - contei.

-Então você é a namorada dele? - Clay também ficou incrédulo - eu custei a acreditar que ele não tava mentindo...

-Pois é, parece que ninguém acredita muito nisso - eu acabei rindo da situação - mas eu gosto bastante dele, mesmo com todos os defeitos.

-Eu sei que a gente reclama bastante dele, mas no fundo Niki é gente boa - Clay me assegurou.

-Sim, ele é - respondi com toda certeza e orgulho.

Não era à toa que eu estava ali, era por conhecê-lo e amá-lo que estava o prestigiando. O jeito focado de Niki o tinham levado a ser um piloto bem sucedido, que eu observava no momento, ainda treinando, com todo amor e satisfação.


	11. Cada vez mais perto

Eu tinha saído do circuito animada, mesmo tendo que ir antes de Niki. Ele tinha insistido pra que eu fosse embora, não por estar envergonhado ou intimidado por eu estar ali, era só sua preocupação com eu estar ficando entediada e que ele tinha alguns assuntos burocráticos para tratar, talvez não tivesse paciência para ficar esperando por ele.

Compreendendo-o muito bem, deixei claro que não tinha problema nenhum, me despedi, lhe desejando um bom restante de dia de trabalho. À noite, como sempre, Niki veio me visitar, esperando minha opinião sobre o que eu tinha visto hoje.

-Olha, por mais que não entenda tudo por completo, eu achei emocionante só de ficar olhando - falei para ele - dava pra ver o quão rápido você estava, deve ser uma baita sensação pra você...

-Confesso que tem sim uma certa empolgação por toda adrenalina, é realmente como se eu estivesse voando, mas se me atentar demais nesses efeitos, esqueço do mais importante - ponderou meu namorado.

-Sim, dirigir requer muita atenção, ainda mais nessa velocidade, ainda bem que você é muito cuidadoso - elogiei sua qualidade que sem dúvida era imprescindível - e agora? Falta pouco pro campeonato acabar, não é?

-Sim, tenho mais umas quatro corridas pela frente, incluindo a última - Niki me contou - eu preciso continuar garantindo a liderança se quiser ganhar.

-E você vai, não tenho dúvida nenhuma - afirmei, mas ele fez uma careta de dúvida, o que me deixou um pouco indignada e me deu dicas do que ele estava pensando - e não, não estou dizendo isso por puro otimismo, é porque acredito na sua mania de ser focado.

-Não é uma mania... há um minuto atrás você tinha elogiado eu ser assim - ele ficou confuso, cruzando os braços e olhando pra mim em busca de respostas.

-Eu tô brincando com você, não seja tão mala - eu expliquei, o abraçando pela lateral, no que ele assentiu e passou os braços em torno de mim.

Voltando às coisas sérias, Niki fez suas três corridas antes da final, todas um tanto longe de casa e por isso, eu não pude comparecer a elas, mas como sempre, o que se tornou um agradável hábito para mim, estava na frente da televisão acompanhando todas elas. Nem sempre meu namorado chegava a primeiro lugar, mas eu consegui compreender que nem sempre isso interferia de forma significativa no seu placar geral, o importante era o total de pontos que ele tinha somado. Eu não tinha acompanhado a temporada de 1975 desde o começo, mas pelo que os comentaristas falavam, Niki não tinha começado muito bem, mas agora estava muito perto de ser campeão do mundo. Sua determinação me enchia de orgulho.

Assim, chegou a hora de ele disputar a última corrida do ano, que aconteceria nos Estados Unidos. Já estava acostumada a Niki vir me ver um dia antes de partir para o país da próxima corrida, mas dessa vez, ele agiu de forma diferente.

Três dias antes de viajar, ele veio me ver no horário de sempre, sem se atrasar, mas estava me escondendo algo, não, estava esperando o melhor momento para dizer sua proposta para mim. Niki deu um tempo a si mesmo para me contar o que era, ele respirou, voltou a ficar concentrado e só então me olhou para começar a falar comigo.

-Você sabe que a última corrida tá chegando, e eu queria muito que você viesse comigo, pra acompanhar a competição - ele disse, no seu jeito sério, mas discretamente suplicante.

-Eu ir com você? Que privilégio, Niki! - eu fiquei surpresa e animada - nem precisa pedir, é claro que eu vou com você, vai ser muito bom.

-Obrigado - ele sorriu, tímido e grato, corando de um jeito fofo.

-De nada - toquei seu rosto, contente em conceder seu pedido.

Nós então nos organizamos e depois de três dias, bem cedo, numa hora em que o sol nem tinha aparecido ainda, pegamos o avião exclusivo da Ferrari, que os pilotos usavam, então Clay faria a viagem conosco também, junto com todos os membros da equipe, dessa vez eles estavam mais habituado com o meu status de namorada do Niki. Quem também estava conosco, naturalmente, era Luca di Montezemolo, o representante da escuderia Ferrari, e responsável pelo programa de corrida. Não tivemos muito tempo de sermos apropriadamente apresentados um ao outro até chegarmos ao nosso destino.

Fizemos check-in no hotel, arrumamos nossas coisas, mas Niki tinha uma reunião com Luca, e nesse meio tempo, fiquei ali no quarto, imaginando como era mágico estar ali. Poderia ver meu namorado correndo numa corrida genuína pela primeira vez, e se Deus quisesse, ia vencer com louvor.

Niki mandou me chamar assim que a reunião acabou, mas Luca ainda estava com ele. Agora que o via mais de perto, ele me parecia simpático e cordial, embora um tanto nervoso e ansioso.

-Marlene, deixa eu te apresentar - meu namorado fez as honras - esse é Luca di Montezemolo, meu chefe por assim dizer, Luca, essa é Marlene Knaus, minha namorada.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor - apertei a mão dele.

-Igualmente, senhorita - ele sorriu - Niki mencionou que você viria, foi a única vez que eu o vi mencionar uma namorada, por mais que eu ouvisse uns rumores.

-Sério? Talvez seja por causa da visita que eu fiz ao seu circuito uma vez, não foi nada demais - não estranhei essas conversas aparecerem, afinal era difícil as pessoas manterem as coisas para si.

-Bom, acho que temos assuntos mais importantes para tratar do que minha vida amorosa - Niki disse, baixo e irritado.

-Ele é sempre assim? Como é que você aguenta? - Luca rebateu, bem humorado.

-Ah sim, eu sei como ele é difícil, mas Niki é um doce comigo - afirmei e arranquei um sorrisinho do meu namorado por isso - mas ele deve ser insuportável longe de mim, então, como é que vocês aguentam ele?

-Bom, pelo motivo de estarmos aqui, ele é um gênio, não conseguiríamos chegar à final sem ele - dessa vez o chefe foi mais sério e sincero.

-Eu sei que isso ele é mesmo - concordei, orgulhosa.

-Certo, eu já liberei o Niki, nos vemos amanhã nos treinos, gente, tenham um bom dia - Luca nos desejou, já se afastando.

-Obrigada - agradeci e olhei para Niki, que tinha melhorado bastante a cara de emburrado que tinha durado por pouco tempo atrás - vocês se dão bem, não? Pra ele fazer essas brincadeiras com você...

-Ele é meu chefe, eu tenho que aturar - meu namorado deu de ombros.

Nós acabamos rindo juntos, o que aliviou o clima que ficaria bem mais tenso durante o fim de semana.


	12. Meu coração a mil por hora

Era um belo dia nos Estados Unidos, um domingo ensolarado que fazia todos os entusiastas da Fórmula 1 saírem de casa não só pelo clima agradável, mas também para acompanhar a final de uma jornada alucinante que estavam vendo desde o início do ano. Eu podia estar atrasada nesse quesito, mas a minha emoção talvez era um pouco maior por ter meu namorado como um dos favoritos a conquistar o título.

Eu estava num cantinho dos boxes enquanto Niki se preparava para uma volta de treino, ver e sentir como a pista estava, para que tudo corresse bem. Ele se demorou bastante nisso, e não estranhei, ele era compenetrado, e além disso, todo o cuidado que ele tomava me deixava mais tranquila. Então chegou a hora dos pilotos tomarem seu lugar no grid, inclusive Niki, que já estava entrando dentro do carro, ajustando todos os equipamentos de segurança.

Por um momento, pensei se deveria me aproximar e dizer alguma coisa, no fim, não me importei se alguém ou meu próprio namorado me repreenderia por isso. Me abaixei perto dele, conseguindo apenas ver seus olhos focados pelo espaço da viseira do capacete, com certeza ele estava questionando minha atitude.

-Eu desejaria boa sorte, mas você não acredita nessas coisas - disse a ele, e pude ouvir a risada de Niki levemente abafada, o que considerei um bom sinal - então, eu desejo uma excelente corrida, meu bem... eu... sei que tem tudo pra vencer.

-Obrigado - ele assentiu.

Acabei segurando a mão direita dele por um momento, trocando outro sorriso, começando a temer por ele, por tudo que estava prestes a passar e eu veria de tão perto, mas confiando de que ele se sairia muito bem de tudo isso. Meu instinto foi dizer algo profundo, mas me contive, acreditava que teria a chance de dizer o que queria em breve, nada de ruim aconteceria a Niki.

Deixei ele tomar o lugar dele enquanto voltei para o meu, me preparando para o começo da corrida. Então, quando a bandeira americana tremulou, sendo abaixada, foi dado início à corrida, e meus olhos se voltaram para a pista, os carros da Ferrari junto com todos das outras escuderias passaram por ali, de maneira que não dava pra entender bem o que é que estava acontecendo. Era emocionante ver os carros em alta velocidade, mas quando eles passavam por ali, indo em direção a outros trechos do circuito longe da minha vista, era difícil dizer qual era a situação da competição.

Me voltei para a televisão dos boxes, ali sim se tinha uma visão bem mais clara e inteligível da corrida.

Comecei a redobrar minha atenção cada vez mais, vendo Niki fazer suas curvas, ultrapassagens, recuperando o tempo quando outro competidor tentava ultrapassá-lo. A cada movimento, sentia por ele, pelo que poderia acontecer por causa de cada uma das suas decisões. Não consegui ficar sentada, estava de pé, uma mão apoiando a cintura e a outra perto da boca, roendo as unhas de preocupação. Por um breve momento consegui me conter, apenas olhando, antecipando o que aconteceria em breve. Estava ali a um certo tempo que pareceu uma verdadeira eternidade, finalmente a última volta chegou e acompanhando tudo, Niki estava na frente, ninguém roubaria sua vitória e conquista do campeonato mundial.

Corri até a divisão da pista, assistindo em primeira mão e de muito perto, Niki ultrapassar a linha de chegada. Ele tinha ganhado! Meu namorado tinha acabado de virar campeão do mundo! Luca estava do meu lado esse tempo todo, tão apreensivo quanto eu, mas diante do maravilhoso feito de Niki, trocamos um abraço animado.

-Vem, você tem que vir! - ele me apressou, e não entendi o motivo disso.

-O que? Pra onde? - fiquei meio perdida.

-O pódio! Niki vai gostar de te ver lá, vamos logo! - Luca me explicou sem perder muito tempo, estando animado pela vitória do seu piloto e querendo encontrá-lo logo.

-Tá bem - eu assenti, correndo para que Luca não me deixasse para trás.

Era algo inédito pra mim, então não sabia exatamente como me comportar, acabei optando por seguir o que Luca faria. No pódio, Niki recebia as honrarias de ter acabado de se tornar campeão mundial, só depois seu chefe subiu ali, e sem que ele pedisse, também subi. Quando meu namorado me viu, acabou dando um sorriso para mim, por isso, fiquei tranquila de estar ali em cima e não roubar nem um pouquinho da sua glória.

Ele estava completamente feliz, realizado, sorridente, aproveitando aquele momento que todos apreciavam quem ele era e seu grande feito. Para alguém como Niki, aquilo era recompensador, inacreditável. Vê-lo assim aqueceu meu coração, de verdade. Foi então que depois de ter dado atenção aos fãs e jornalistas, ele se voltou de repente para mim. Esperei para ver o que meu namorado iria fazer em seguida.

-Então... - ele abaixou o óculos de sol, olhando para mim por cima dele, de um jeito muito charmoso, que fazia meu coração derreter - tô com cara de piloto agora?

Eu tive que dar uma risadinha por isso, é claro que era outra referência a eu ter duvidado de que ele realmente poderia ser um piloto de Fórmula 1, agora certamente, não tinha dúvida nenhuma disso. Só dei um passo a frente e o beijei, respondendo sua pergunta como um sim, mostrando o quanto estava orgulhosa dele. Enquanto acariciava sua bochecha, me sentia grata por ele além de ter vencido, estar bem e ileso. Era tudo que eu precisava, mas ainda faltava eu expressar o que estava sentindo com minhas palavras.

-Eu te amo - disse diretamente quando nos separamos - e estou muito orgulhosa de você!

Niki pareceu amedrontado por um microssegundo pelas minhas palavras. Eu sabia que era a primeira vez que tinha dito isso a ele, e talvez ele não esperava ouvir isso justamente naquele momento, mas no fundo do meu coração, sabia que além disso tudo, ele estava surpreso porque raramente ouvia essa frase.

-Eu também te amo - ele suspirou, me respondendo - obrigado por estar aqui.

-Não há de quê - disse de coração, o abraçando.

Tinha sido um dia de grande emoções, mas para mim tinha sido uma grande vitória termos esse pequeno momento para compartilhar nosso amor.


	13. O rival

Nós nos demoramos no autódromo por um bom tempo, afinal, depois da última corrida do campeonato e da grande vitória, o dia se tornou um dia de festa, e todos aproveitavam para comemorar. Bom, nem todos. Eu entendia que era frustrante para outros pilotos não conseguirem vencer e não conseguirem o tão sonhado título. Já que eu não era piloto nesse contexto todo, estava me distraindo com outras coisas.

Alguns jornalistas tinham vindo conversar diretamente comigo, já que me viram acompanhando o vencedor do campeonato e logo sua curiosidade se voltou sobre a minha pessoa. Eu nunca fui tímida, mas confesso que tamanha aproximação me intimidou um pouco. Eu não sabia bem o que exatamente responder. Deveria dizer que era namorada do Niki? Ele ficaria contente ou irritado por eu revelar isso? Ele era um cara bem discreto quando se tratava da vida pessoal, e eu não queria deixá-lo chateado. Por isso, decidi inverter a situação a meu favor.

Eu acabei puxando assunto com uma das jornalistas que estavam ali, uma das poucas entre a maioria de homens, tentando desviar o assunto de mim.

-Então, você cobriu todas as corridas da temporada ou só essa? - perguntei, me aproximando da moça compenetrada, antes que ela se dirigisse a mim - desculpe, me parece uma pergunta tola pra se fazer, é claro que você deve ter vindo a todas.

-Hã, na verdade não - ela corrigiu minha conjectura equivocada - só me mandaram pra última corrida, bem porque era a última, e era mais barato do que pagar uma viagem internacional.

-Então, você é daqui? - adivinhei.

-Sou sim, eu sou Janet Hills - ela deu um sorriso cordial, me oferecendo sua mão e eu apertei por educação.

-Marlene Knaus, prazer em conhecê-la - respondi.

-Bom, se não se importa que eu diga - ela continuou dizendo - estou aqui a trabalho, e você está aqui por diversão? Conhece algum dos pilotos, digo, pessoalmente?

-Ah sim, na verdade, eu vim a convite do Niki Lauda - falei, tomando o máximo de cuidado, não entregando muito, a não ser que ela perguntasse diretamente, e eu não tivesse outra alternativa a não ser dizer a verdade.

-O Niki Lauda? Tipo, o mesmo que venceu a corrida e ganhou a maioria das corridas da temporada de forma brilhante? - Janet ficou espantada - sério que você conhece ele?

-Estou vendo que você é uma fã - comentei sobre o espanto dela - eu conheço sim, é uma longa história, na verdade.

-Bom, se você tiver tempo pra contar, eu gostaria de ouvir - ela estava disposta a saber mais sobre o assunto.

-Isso é extraoficial ou vai pro seu relatório? - fiquei um tanto desconfiada, e fiquei feliz por ela não parecer ofendida com isso.

-Não, é pura curiosidade, sério, eu não sou da coluna de fofocas, como muitos queriam que eu fosse - admitiu Janet - na verdade, eu tenho todo o material da minha matéria pronto, não acrescentaria mais nada.

-E como acha que sua matéria vai ficar quando estiver pronta? - perguntei, legitimamente curiosa como ela.

Janet gostou tanto da minha pergunta que começou a me contar todo seu processo de trabalho, e eu prestei atenção, fazendo meus comentários pessoais aqui e ali, e acabamos nos engajando naquela conversa. Ela foi brevemente interrompida quando Niki me chamou, e eu tive que responder com um "Já vou!" que ele acabou aceitando no momento.

Conversei um pouco mais com Janet, percebendo que Niki estava ocupado, conversando com um dos pilotos. Eu olhei de relance, e quando eles pareciam ter terminado a conversa, me aproximei. Não precisou ninguém me dizer nada para que eu soubesse que Niki estava pronto para ir pra casa, e pra ser honesta, eu já estava tão cansada quanto ele. Era bom ter um namorado que estava disposto a ir embora mais cedo desses eventos justamente quando o cansaço já era quase insuportável.

Mesmo tendo sido um dia de glória, havia um traço claro de irritação em Niki, me preocupei com ele de imediato.

-O que foi que te mordeu? - tentei ser bem humorada para aliviar o clima - por acaso tem a ver com aquele cara que você estava conversando até agora?

-É, tem um pouco sim, ele tem o dom de me tirar do sério - Niki confessou, reclamando.

-Deve ser o James Hunt, então, ele tava me parecendo o James Hunt, mas não tinha certeza - comentei, pensativa.

-Como você pode conhecer o Hunt? - ele ficou mais irritado de repente, de um jeito que eu não esperava.

-Calma aí Niki, eu vi ele na TV por causa das corridas, é só de assistir que eu conheço ele, nem cheguei a falar com ele hoje - então percebi algo - você tá com ciúme do James Hunt, por minha causa? Niki, isso é ridículo!

-Eu não estou com ciúme - ele rebateu de imediato, no seu velho mecanismo de defesa - nunca no mundo eu teria ciúmes do Hunt, e eu confio em você.

-Tá bem, então, realmente esse cara te tira do sério - concordei com o que ele tinha dito - mas eu achei que essa rixa entre vocês era só uma estratégia de publicidade da televisão, não que fosse alguma coisa pra valer.

-Pois é, a mídia ama esse tipo de coisa, por mim, eles podiam deixar eu e o Hunt resolver isso sozinhos, na pista - opinou meu namorado sobre o caso.

-E hoje você resolveu isso, ao menos por enquanto - apontei.

-Por enquanto? Como assim, por enquanto? - ele estranhou minha declaração.

-Quero dizer que vocês vão continuar competindo um com o outro - expliquei, sentindo minha curiosidade surgir - por que exatamente vocês não se dão bem?

-Ah por onde é que eu começo? - Niki suspirou, um pouco cansado, mas disposto a falar bastante, o que achei um bom sinal, ele queria desabafar e eu queria ouvir.

-Do começo, é o mais recomendado - fui um pouco sarcástica, ele riu e continuou.

-Nos conhecemos na Fórmula 3, ele fez decisões bem idiotas na pista que prejudicaram minha corrida de estreia - contou Niki - me ridicularizou por causa da minha aparência... Enfim, ele é um babaca completo, mulherengo, beberrão, irresponsável.

-Seu completo oposto - comentei, entendendo - isso explica porque são rivais.

-Ah até que pode ser, eu só acho que tá mais pra um oponente como todos os outros pilotos - respondeu Niki - a única diferença é que ele implicou comigo.

-Hum, e você com ele... - falei baixinho, me arriscando.

-Porque ele começou - Niki fez questão de dizer.

Eu acabei desistindo dessa conversa, decidi que Niki e James implicavam um com o outro porque eram duas pessoas diferentes atrás do mesmo objetivo, e mesmo assim, meu namorado sabia lidar relativamente bem com isso, como podia.


	14. Aprendendo a tirar férias

O domingo tinha sido completamente perfeito. É claro que tinha começado apreensivo, minha mente estava completamente focada na corrida, e como tudo dependia de mim, da equipe, e do desempenho do carro para que eu garantisse o título que estava tão perto.

Marlene estava bem presente, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz por ela ter aceitado me acompanhar até ali. Sua atitude de me desejar sorte e de que me saísse bem me alegrou mais por sua consideração por mim, eram palavras simples, mas com um grande significado que eu sabia que era verdadeiro.

Quando a corrida finalmente começou, me concentrei por completo, nada poderia me distrair, toda minha atenção estava voltada ao que eu fazia, minhas decisões, e o que estava acontecendo ao meu redor. Pelo meu esforço, fui merecidamente recompensado, o título de campeão do mundo era meu. Por anos eu sonhava com isso, e usei os últimos cinco só para chegar nesse objetivo, e ali estava eu, o troféu nas minhas mãos e o público aplaudindo e gritando não me deixavam duvidar que tudo aquilo era real.

Mas o que realmente tirou meu equilíbrio foi o que Marlene me disse, no meio de toda aquela agitação, ela olhou nos meus olhos e disse que me amava. Claro que, se estávamos juntos é porque gostávamos um do outro, e eu tinha sido o primeiro a tomar uma atitude pelo forte sentimento que tinha por ela. Dentro de mim, com o tempo, conforme convivíamos mais e nos conhecíamos melhor, percebia que eu a amava. Era indescritível, ela realmente era o meu maior tesouro na vida, mas ainda não me sentia confortável ou seguro suficiente para dizer a ela o que sentia.

Como eu fiquei surpreso de saber que minha namorada me amava também, assim como eu. Ainda era uma sensação esquisita pra mim, eu tinha provocado a ira da minha família e criado uma inimizade com eles que parecia perpetuar com o passar dos anos, e não era um cara exatamente muito querido por onde eu passava, mas Marlene me amava como eu era, eu não poderia expressar minha gratidão de outra forma que não fosse dizendo que eu a amava também.

Eu encontrei James mais tarde naquele dia, e por incrível que pareça, nossa conversa foi uma das poucas amigáveis que tivemos. Ainda assim, sua postura e atitude e teimosia para mantê-las conseguiam me irritar, eu não sei como ele achava graça em ser sempre tão irresponsável. Quando pegamos a estrada voltando para o hotel, fiquei surpreso ao ver que Marlene conhecia James. Era quase inconcebível pra mim isso ser possível, até que raciocinei direito, com a ajuda do que ela me contou, ela simplesmente o conhecia da TV.

O problema foi eu ouvir Marlene falando de James, eu nunca imaginei que isso fosse acontecer, era estranho demais que minha namorada se desse ao trabalho de saber sobre aquele fanfarrão. Quando ela apontou que eu estava com ciúmes e eu neguei veementemente, percebi que realmente era ridículo eu pensar assim. Era claro que ela tinha ouvido falar dele também, se ela me acompanhava pela TV, era normal saber o nome dele, já que todo mundo fazia questão de mencionar nossa rivalidade.

Deixando isso passar, apenas descansei e começamos a nos preparar para voltar para casa. Por enquanto, teria um bom tempo livre, isso até eu voltar a treinar e me preparar para a temporada do ano que vem.

-Foi uma viagem e tanto, Niki - Marlene comentou quando eu a deixei em casa, logo depois de chegarmos - e o que vem a seguir para o campeão do mundo da Fórmula 1?

-O próximo campeonato, com certeza - afirmei pra ela, cheio de otimismo e planos para isso.

-Calma aí, sr. Piloto, ainda falta uns meses pra isso - ela riu num bom sentido - não pretende fazer nada com esse tempo extra?

-Tempo extra? Esse tempo extra vai ser gasto com meu preparo pra ganhar o próximo campeonato - expliquei, com paciência, e um pouco de medo, porque comecei a adivinhar o que é que estava se passando na cabeça dela.

-Eu sei, sei que isso é importante pra você, mas você precisa se divertir um pouco - ela apontou docemente, o que eu achei perigosamente aceitável.

-Eu não sei o que você quer dizer com diversão, nós já nos divertimos juntos, nós saímos quase todo fim de semana, e nos vemos todos os dias, algo fora disso não é bem minha praia? É assim que se diz? - acabei brincando com ela.

-É sério que você nunca tirou umas férias nesse tempo todo desde que começou a correr? - ela quis saber de verdade.

-Uns 15 dias de folga entre uma temporada ou outra, confesso - ergui as mãos em rendição.

-Não, não é suficiente, eu entendo que você é muito concentrado, mas podíamos planejar algo diferente, mas algo que nós dois gostamos igualmente - ela propôs, com um brilho encantador no olhar.

-Hum... - murmurei, tentando pensar numa solução plausível para aquela proposta, eu realmente não queria ser egoísta, queria entrar em acordo com Marlene porque entendia as boas intenções dela - e se fizéssemos uma viagem juntos, então? Você disse que gostou da viagem pros Estados Unidos, e dessa vez, vamos estar viajando mais por sua causa do que por causa da corrida...

-Niki Lauda, está dizendo que só vai viajar comigo por que foi ideia minha? Só pra me agradar? - Marlene pareceu se ofender.

-Não, nada disso, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu também quero viajar com você - tentei consertar fosse lá o que eu tinha feito de errado.

-Eu estou brincando com você, meu amor, é claro que eu entendi - ela riu, o que me fez fazer uma careta, tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes Marlene tinha me feito fazer papel de bobo, mas no fundo eu não ligava pra isso - só me admira não estar sendo tão egoísta, Andreas.

-Ei, não me chama assim... - reclamei, ela realmente estava começando a me irritar, mas de um jeito bom - ninguém me chama assim.

-Mas é o seu nome - replicou ela, se fazendo de inocente.

-Tudo bem, srta. Knaus, vou dizer exatamente o que quer ouvir - segurei as mãos dela nas minhas, o que chamou a total atenção dela, finalmente prestando atenção em mim - nós vamos viajar juntos nesses dois meses que eu tenho até começar a temporada do ano que vem, você escolhe o lugar, porque eu não sou egoísta.

-Isso! - ela deu um gritinho, me abraçando exageradamente - obrigada, obrigada. Sabia que eu te amo?

-Sabia - eu sorri convencido de propósito, depois de todo aquele momento de perturbação divertida - e eu também sei que você me ama.

-Hum, é verdade - ela deu de ombros e me beijou.

Sentia que teria muito mais planejamento do que o previsto pela frente, mas seria maravilhoso ter a companhia de Marlene nas férias.

_A/N: Gente esse diálogo do final me deixou muito orgulhosa da minha escrita, sem querer me gabar, sério._


	15. Voltando ao trabalho

Meu adorável Niki podia ser bem ranzinza, rabugento, teimoso e metido, mas era um doce comigo, exatamente como eu tinha afirmado a Luca uma vez, e não era por falta de razão. Todos os dias ele era gentil comigo e acabou sendo ainda mais bonzinho e uma agradável companhia durante a nossa viagem de férias.

Nosso destino, que ele fez questão que eu escolhesse depois de muita insistência da minha parte, confesso, foi a ilha de Ibiza, na Espanha. Era um lugar lindo, como nenhum outro que eu já tinha conhecido, e estar ali com Niki me dava uma sensação de paz e completude. Era como se por um momento, o trabalho não importasse, estávamos realmente relaxando de férias, e isso era muito bom.

No entanto, como eu tinha prometido a Niki, não esqueceria das responsabilidades dele, e depois do Natal e do Ano Novo, antes que a temporada de 1976 começasse, tive a coragem de propor algo a ele.

-Então, nós dois concordamos que gostamos de viajar juntos, eu gostei mesmo de ter visto sua última corrida - disse a ele quando estávamos de volta em casa - e por isso, eu estava pensando que eu queria te acompanhar em todas as corridas desse ano.

-Sério? Isso é maravilhoso, sim, se é isso que você quer, eu também quero - Niki ficou contente com meus planos - mas isso não vai atrapalhar seu trabalho?

-Não, é tudo uma questão de organização, eu posso me virar bem, tá legal? - garanti a ele - só me avise quando vamos.

-Tudo bem - ele concordou, sem deixar de perder a alegria por me ter ao seu lado durante a temporada.

Assim, me preparei para uma jornada ao redor do mundo. É claro que nem tudo era diversão, sabia o quanto tudo isso era importante para Niki, e o deixei fazer seu trabalho, da forma excelente que ele sempre fazia. Quando o domingo da primeira corrida chegou, que aconteceria em São Paulo, no Brasil, eu estava nos boxes, observando Niki e a equipe se prepararem para a corrida, e por um momento, ninguém mais ninguém menos que James Hunt passou por ali.

Ele apenas olhou Niki de relance, sem chegar a dizer nada, mesmo eu percebendo que ele já estava com alguma resposta mordaz na ponta da língua. Olhando para o meu namorado, sabia que ele estava fazendo seu melhor para ignorá-lo, ficando de costas por um longo tempo. Foi quando o olhar de James mudou de Niki para mim, e eu estranhei sua atitude.

-Olá, sr. Hunt! - eu fiz alguma coisa primeiro, como num ato de defesa, antes que esses dois brigassem, ou que ele tentasse alguma gracinha comigo - como vai?

-Oi, acho que eu já te vi alguma vez por aí, não foi? - o piloto alto e loiro deu um sorriso charmoso, que não me convencia - só que não fomos apresentados, mas pelo visto você já me conhece.

-É difícil não te conhecer, eu assisti algumas corridas do ano passado - respondi, um tanto sem paciência - mas já que quer saber quem eu sou, meu nome é Marlene, mas pode me chamar de namorada do Niki Lauda.

-Ah isso explica muita coisa... - James ficou claramente decepcionado - foi justamente com ele que eu te vi, não achei que isso fosse possível.

-Ninguém acredita que o Niki possa ter uma namorada - eu tive que rir, e vi que James tinha relaxado mais um pouco também, ficando mais respeitoso - mas eu sou, sr. Hunt, e eu estou aqui pra ver o meu namorado vencer.

-Bom, sobre isso eu não sei - James voltou ao charme convencido - sabe que eu vou largar em primeiro, não sabe?

-Sei sim, e meus parabéns pela sua colocação no treino classificatório - eu disse com certa sinceridade - mas o senhor, melhor do que ninguém, sabe como as corridas podem ser imprevisíveis.

-Eu sei, por isso que vença o melhor - James assentiu pra mim, já se preparando para sair - até mais, namorada do ratinho.

-Até, sr. Hunt! - eu fiz questão de dizer em alto e bom som, antes que eu revidasse pelo apelido desnecessário.

-O que exatamente foi isso? - Niki veio até mim um instante depois, um tanto atônito.

-Eu estava sondando o tal do James Hunt... - respondi distraidamente - sabe de uma coisa, meu amor? Ele não é tão ruim assim, só muito competitivo e convencido, querendo te provocar.

-Exatamente como eu te disse - ele concordou comigo - mas eu gostei de como falou com ele, não deixou ele te perturbar.

-Eu nunca deixo ninguém me perturbar - garanti ao meu namorado, e vi ele sorrir orgulhoso para mim.

Um tempo depois, a corrida começou, e voltei minha atenção para a pista e a televisão dos boxes. Era tudo mais emocionante por ser justamente o começo da temporada, que ajudava a definir muita coisa, e como tudo poderia se desenrolar ao longo do restante das corridas. Por fim, o resultado daquele primeiro dia foi bastante favorável para Niki, meu namorado tinha vencido a corrida, quanto a James, teve que abandonar por uma falha no motor. Aquilo me deixou um pouco com pena dele, já que tinha perdido a chance de pontuar logo na primeira chance, mas sabia que isso só aumentaria sua vontade de vencer na próxima corrida.

Não foi isso que aconteceu para James, Niki vencia corrida após corrida, para meu orgulho e alegria, sendo novamente o favorito para vencer o campeonato daquele ano. Só que as coisas se complicaram na corrida que aconteceu em Madrid, na Espanha.

James tinha sido o vencedor, mas Niki sentiu que não tinha sido de uma forma honesta. Eu vi sua movimentação nos boxes, conversando com Daniele Audetto, que agora era o diretor de corridas da Ferrari. Eu não sei porque, mas tudo aquilo me pareceu suspeito, e no momento seguinte, depois de terem o carro da McLaren que James dirigia fiscalizado, o julgaram desclassificado.

Quando voltamos para o hotel, fiquei pensando sobre isso, se de alguma forma Niki tinha falado com a auditoria para conseguir alguma vantagem. Não era da índole do meu namorado usar de artifícios pra vencer, sua política restrita era de trabalho duro e disciplina, por isso não acreditava que ele tenha feito isso por ciúmes ou maldade. Eu tinha mesmo que conversar com ele sobre isso para saber qual era a verdade.


	16. Limites da alma

Eu realmente não queria magoar Marlene com minha sinceridade tão abrupta, mas era o que rondava minha mente desde quando tinha me dado conta de que estava completamente feliz.

Era bom, era maravilhoso, uma sensação tão rara na minha vida que agora tinha certeza que sentiria todos os dias justamente por ter minha esposa ao meu lado. No entanto, quando tudo começava a ficar maravilhosamente bem, era de se esperar que eu ficasse desconfiado.

Tinha medo de me distrair demais, de esquecer dos meus objetivos pela grande emoção que estava sentindo. Não queria esconder isso de Marlene, por isso contei a ela, e como me senti grato por ela me entender mais uma vez na minha vida. Usei as semanas seguintes para conciliar meu novo status, um fortíssimo candidato a vencedor do campeonato de 1976 e marido de Marlene Lauda.

A corrida na Alemanha então chegou e percebi que o circuito de Nurburgring poderia ser um empecilho no meu objetivo de me sair bem na corrida. Tentei de todas as formas reverter a situação, convencer meus colegas de que aquela não era a ocasião ideal e nem mais justa para se competir. O circuito tinha uma série de falhas que aumentava o perigo e além disso, tinha chovido. Mesmo assim, Hunt convenceu a maioria do contrário, que poderíamos correr normalmente. Por dentro senti mais raiva dele, e fui obrigado a competir.

-Tudo bem? - Marlene perguntou enquanto eu me preparava para entrar no carro.

Não tive coragem de mentir para a minha esposa, nem ao menos respondê-la com palavras. Meu olhar preocupado disse tudo que ela precisava saber. Ela abaixou os olhos, também preocupada, depois voltou a olhar para mim.

-Toma cuidado, por favor - ela pediu, o que era raro de ela fazer, porque eu era sempre cuidadoso.

Marlene beijou minha bochecha antes que eu entrasse no carro, e seu gesto de carinho provocou um misto de emoções em mim. Era como um aviso da parte dela, como se ela aproveitasse o tempo que tínhamos agora porque demoraria muito para que ela me visse outra vez. Eu ainda estava com raiva de James, ainda estava preocupado com a pista.

Já posicionado no grid, não conseguia deixar de observar meus arredores, esperando que o ambiente me informasse o suficiente para que eu conseguisse ser bem sucedido. O tempo continuava fechado, como uma pessoa mal humorada e emburrada comigo, se recusando a me ajudar. Quando a bandeira da largada baixou, fiz o melhor que podia.

Tive que trocar os pneus por causa das condições ruins e recuperando meu tempo perdido no pit stop, sofri as consequências da minha pressa. Lembrava apenas do carro batendo, mas depois, por mais que me esforçasse, nada vinha à mente, apenas flashes aqui e ali. A coisa mais concreta que vi foi Marlene me observando, completamente preocupada, mais que isso, contendo desespero por trás dos olhos. E a culpa para isso era minha, havia uma série de fatores que me obrigavam a correr naquele dia, mas primariamente, me sentia culpado por fazer minha esposa se sentir daquele jeito.

Depois disso, perdi os sentidos por completo, mergulhando num vazio aparentemente sem fim.

* * *

O olhar atento e preocupado de Niki sobre a pista não me deixava nem um pouco tranquila. Ele mesmo tinha ficado preocupado demais com as condições da pista molhada, que tinha convocado uma reunião contra a corrida acontecer naquele dia. Só por isso eu já deveria saber que os riscos seriam enormes, deixando o meu coração ainda mais apertado. Só me restava pedir ao meu marido que tomasse cuidado, confiar em Deus e nas habilidades de Niki.

A corrida começou e voltei meus olhos para a TV do box, nada me tiraria dali até que tudo estivesse acabado, mas então, uma tragédia conseguiu me tirar do meu lugar. Só de ouvir o aviso da colisão que tinha acontecido, me preocupei, mas ao ouvir o nome da Ferrari, um dos seus carros envolvidos no acidente, me desesperei. Não importava se fosse Clay ou Niki, temia pelos dois.

Houve uma natural movimentação da equipe, Daniele saiu dali em busca de mais informações, demorando uns 10 minutos que me deixaram agoniada. Quando ele retornou, seu olhar compadecido já antecipou o que eu esperava. Suprimi um soluço bruscamente, eu não queria perder a compostura.

-Marlene, eu sinto muito, mas foi o Niki quem bateu - ele tentou me contar calmamente, mas também estava em estado de choque - o carro pegou fogo, ele sofreu queimaduras...

-Eu preciso ver o Niki, eu vou até lá, eu vou... - já ia andando, movida pelo meu desespero de ver de perto como meu marido estava.

-Não, não, faça isso, ele está sendo atendido agora, te garanto, ele foi resgatado com vida, mas nós precisamos de mais informações... - Daniele se interpôs diante de mim e suspirou - olha é melhor você ir até o hospital, siga a ambulância, é melhor assim.

Eu só assenti e fiz o que ele sugeriu. Durante o trajeto, eu mal podia acreditar naquilo. Eu sabia, desde sempre, eu sabia que a cada corrida Niki tinha o risco de ter um acidente grave, e até pior que isso, fatal, mas a gente nunca espera que isso aconteça, sempre espanta esse pensamento da cabeça, numa tentativa de afastá-lo de um jeito que ele nunca aconteça, mas ali estava eu. E por mais que tentasse, minhas forças e esperança estavam indo embora.

Minha única companhia naquele caminho tortuoso era o rádio, que me mantinha informada sobre o que estava acontecendo com meu marido. Era horrível, assustador, tudo que os médicos presumiam era que Niki estava às portas da morte. Por mais que eu sentisse sufoco e tristeza, as lágrimas não vinham, eu ainda estava em choque demais e a única coisa que se passou na minha mente era dar conforto a Niki no que parecia ser suas últimas horas. Eu parei meu trajeto para chamar um padre, era o melhor que eu poderia oferecer, conforto divino, enquanto minhas mãos estavam atadas e os médicos previam o fim.

Me deixaram entrar no hospital imediatamente, já sabiam quem eu era, me deixaram apenas acompanhar a internação. Eu tentava ver ao menos uma fresta do meu marido por de trás dos curativos e tubos, mas ele estava escondido pela agonia. O pouco que vislumbrei mostrava a confusão dele, Niki estava completamente perdido, como se não soubesse o que exatamente estava acontecendo. Ele parecia frágil e delicado, muito diferente de quem ele realmente era. Foi essa imagem que me desesperou, lágrimas se forçaram a sair pelos cantos dos meus olhos. Deixei que o padre desse sua extrema unção, mal acreditando naquilo, eu não podia simplesmente me conformar em perder Niki.

Eu saí dali, buscando um pouco de ar, esperando por notícias. Tanta coisa começou a se passar pela minha cabeça, como as coisas seriam diferentes se ele não fosse piloto, ele estaria bem e a salvo nesse exato momento, eu não estaria desesperada. Mas também, se ele não fosse piloto, eu nunca teria o conhecido. Não, não era justo com Niki pensar dessa forma, correr era sua vocação e ele sempre foi cuidadoso, os riscos sempre estiveram lá, e hoje infelizmente, tinham aparecido justamente para Niki.

Eu fiquei ali sentada, esperando o que aconteceria, me preparando para o que viria a seguir.

* * *

_A/N: Dividi os pontos de vista, espero que não tenha ficado confuso. Bom, chegamos na parte mais delicada da história. Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!_


	17. Diante de uma escolha

Eu confesso que ter Marlene me confrontando, mesmo que não fosse de todo modo por mal ou para me recriminar, me surpreendeu. Eu não era tolo, ela tinha visto o que eu fiz alertando a inspeção sobre o carro de James, e no fundo, tinha sido motivado por nossa rivalidade.

Apesar de ele ter infringido as regras, lá no fundo sabia que tinha feito isso por ciúme, por querer dar o troco nele e tirar sua satisfação que foi conseguida ilegalmente. Agora que isso tinha passado, pensava que deveria deixar isso pra lá, a questão seria tratada pelas autoridades competentes e isso não me dizia mais respeito.

Mas Marlene me relembrou da questão e tive que ser honesto, antes de qualquer coisa, eu a amava, e ela tinha pedido que eu fosse sincero e abri meu coração, confiei que ela me compreenderia, e felizmente, não estava errado. Ela ter me explicado que entendia até mesmo minhas motivações mais secretas, até mesmo as que não tinha acesso, me dava a certeza de que eu estaria sempre seguro e amado se estivesse com ela.

Não era só sua compreensão por mim que me fazia ser apaixonado por ela, ela era encantadora, criativa, doce, sarcástica de um jeito divertido. A cada dia mais tinha certeza de que ela era o amor da minha vida, sua confiança depositada em mim me deixou sem dúvidas de que queria me casar com ela.

Considerei a questão de modo prático, continuaríamos unidos, dividindo o mesmo espaço. Entre nós, pouca coisa mudaria, mas sabia que teria que me dedicar ainda mais a ela, que seria minha esposa, aquele seria meu dever e compromisso eterno para com Marlene.

Era tudo muito simples para mim, só precisava perguntar. Aproveitei uma das minhas visitas ao apartamento dela, bem antes da viagem para a próxima corrida.

-Oi, Niki - ela sorriu e me beijou, me recebendo como sempre.

-Oi, está tudo bem com você? Como foi seu dia? - fiz a pergunta de sempre, mas ela amava ouvi-la e eu amava sua resposta.

-Tudo ótimo, um pouco parado e monótono - ela foi franca, dizendo isso um tanto entediada - acho que a coisa mais animada que eu fiz hoje foi fazer compras, ah! Falando nisso, espera um pouco, já volto.

Ela se despediu temporariamente com um beijo na minha bochecha, se ausentou por aproximadamente um minuto e 15 segundos e depois voltou com um pote de iogurte e uma colher em mãos. Justamente iogurte de morango, meu favorito. Eu quis rir, mas fiquei sem graça com o gesto dela, pelo jeito que lembrou de mim. Só me restava dizer uma coisa.

-Não acredito que lembrou de mim, obrigado - acabei sorrindo.

-Acha mesmo que eu ia esquecer de você? Ou o quanto você fica rabugento sem seu iogurte de morango? - ela brincou.

-Ah não, não fala assim... - dessa vez, acabei rindo.

Eu abri o pote e comecei a comer sem cerimônia, afinal, era isso que Marlene esperava que eu fizesse. Pelo jeito, ela também esperava que eu dividisse o pote com ela, já que enfiou um dedo indicador dentro do pote, lambendo o iogurte, mesmo contra os meus protestos.

-Eu achei que você tinha comprado isso aqui só pra mim - reclamei brincando, tentando manter o pote afastado dela.

-É assim, então? Eu me dou o trabalho de lembrar do seu iogurte e você não me dá nem um pouquinho? Toma essa, Andreas! - ela disse no mesmo tom de brincadeira, mas sujando meu rosto de iogurte.

-Ah não, para, Marlene, sério! - tentei me limpar enquanto ria.

Ela ficou parada e quieta, me deixando em paz por um tempo, mas não conseguindo deixar de rir, desatando a gargalhar de novo.

-Tá bem, não foi pra isso que eu vim aqui - tentei recompor minha dignidade.

À moda antiga, me ajoelhei na frente dela, olhando diretamente para os seus olhos.

-Ora, está implorando por alguma coisa? Eu já parei - Marlene brincou, mas eu vi curiosidade em seus olhos.

-Na verdade, queria te perguntar uma coisa - segui em frente - você gostaria de se casar comigo?

Ela ficou assustada, me encarando incrédula, sem dizer nada por um longo instante, o que me deixou preocupado, por estar parado ali, sentindo as pernas começarem a adormecer.

-Niki, você não pode tá falando sério, você realmente quer isso? - ela conseguiu falar de novo.

-Claro que quero, eu quero muito - assenti para ela e depois toquei seu rosto - eu pensei muito e não há nada que nos impeça de fazer isso, nós nos damos muito bem juntos, temos uma vida maravilhosa, eu só quero compartilha-la com você, do jeito certo.

-Tá bem... - ela murmurou e vi que estava considerando, sua expressão indicava uma resposta favorável - mesmo com a cara toda cheia de iogurte, eu não poderia dizer não. Sim, Niki Lauda, eu gostaria e quero me casar com você.

Eu sorri, sentindo aquela sensação enorme de felicidade que raramente sentia, mais intensa do que vencer uma corrida ou um campeonato inteiro. Marlene realmente não se importava com o iogurte na minha cara, porque me beijou sem cerimônia.

Depois do pedido, eu não quis perder tempo. Minha agora noiva deixou que eu recuperasse minha dignidade e lavasse meu rosto, então juntos, nos organizamos para o nosso compromisso.

-Nós podemos nos casar na Inglaterra, logo depois da corrida - contei meus planos - é só levarmos os documentos, deixar tudo preparado antes no cartório, simples assim.

-Sem festa, sem cerimônia chique, sem convidados, sem traje de gala - ela foi listando e temi um pouco por isso - pra mim é perfeito.

-Mesmo? Achei que talvez gostaria de algo maior, mais significativo - deduzi.

-Meu noivo esquece que eu sou uma pessoa muito discreta - ela deu um sorrisinho - eu acho ótimo assim, vamos estar só nós dois lá, com as testemunhas, só o necessário, sem chamar a atenção da imprensa, não precisamos de mais holofotes sobre nós. Por mim tudo bem, Niki, vai ser ótimo assim.

-Certo - eu sorri, feliz por ela ter aceitado meus planos.

Eu esperei ansiosamente por nossa viagem para Londres. Não importava o que acontecesse no domingo, faria meu melhor para vencer, mas o principal acontecimento seria eu me casar com a mulher que amava.

* * *

_A/N: Viu, gente? Lá fui eu escrever outra cena fofinha, não consigo me controlar. Espero que tenham gostado desse pedido de casamento. Imagino que, tirando o iogurte, tenha sido uma conversa e um acordo bem direto entre eles. Até o próximo capítulo!_


	18. O casamento

Enquanto encarava Niki de joelhos na minha frente, com a cara toda suja de iogurte por minha causa, ainda tinha dificuldades de acreditar no que ele tinha me dito.

Melhor, voltando no tempo mais um pouco, quando meu namorado chegou no meu apartamento naquela noite, achei que se tratava de apenas mais uma visita, nada além disso, por isso eu tinha brincado com Niki e rido às suas custas, mas nada tinha me preparado para ser pedida em casamento naquele dia.

A questão não tinha sido tão repentina assim, Niki tinha razão em apontar que estávamos tendo uma vida maravilhosa juntos e, de todos os meus relacionamentos anteriores, não escolheria me casar com nenhum dos outros homens que tinha conhecido, apenas Niki. Era exatamente isso que eu queria, então disse sim, me tornando sua noiva imediatamente, me sentindo muito feliz por isso.

Antes de nos casarmos, ainda havia o Grande Prêmio da Grã-Bretanha para acompanhar, eu nos boxes, e Niki, na pista, fazendo o que sabia fazer de melhor. Foi uma corrida difícil para ele, eu sabia que nosso recente noivado não estava em suas preocupações enquanto ele estava correndo, o que eu achava justo. Ele dava seu máximo para recuperar a posição perdida.

Por fim, James o venceu naquele domingo, mas Niki não deixou se abater. Segundo o que disse aos jornalistas, nada o impediria de vencer a próxima corrida.

Quando saímos dali, nos preparamos para o nosso tão importante compromisso. No dia seguinte, eu estava calma, emocionada por estar me casando, mas bem calma, contente pelo passo que estávamos tomando juntos. Quanto a Niki, ele era o completo oposto de mim.

Tinha dirigido o trajeto todo do hotel até o cartório em silêncio, com a mesma cara de concentrado que costumava fazer, mas por nervosismo, sem cenho estava mais franzido ainda. Seguimos o horário marcado pontualmente e, por chegarmos um pouco mais cedo, esperamos nossa vez, sentados um ao lado do outro, e Niki, bem, continuava uma pilha de nervos.

-Eu espero que você me entenda - disse ele, mal me olhando - você já sabia como eu sou.

Sabia bem ao que ele estava se referindo, meu noivo conhecia muito bem como sua personalidade peculiar podia afetar os outros, incluindo a mim.

-Não sou tão romântico, não espere flores ou andar de mãos dadas ou coisa do tipo... - ele prosseguiu - talvez esqueça o seu aniversário.

Agora eu tive que rir, no fundo ele sabia que não me importava tanto com esse tipo de coisa, ele era carinhoso e atencioso do jeito dele.

-Mas se tem alguém com quem eu queira fazer isso, só poderia ser você, mais ninguém - ele prosseguiu, olhando para mim com toda sinceridade.

Era uma frase tão simples, tão direta, e tocou meu coração exatamente por isso.

-Meu Deus, um poeta... - eu disse admirada, com um leve toque de humor, só para acalmar Niki.

Quando fomos chamados, ele se levantou de uma vez, tamanha era sua pressa de resolver tudo, e um pouco do nervosismo o empurrava também. Para ser honesta, agora que estava prestes a me casar, a ficha caiu e fiquei nervosa também. Respirei fundo, seguindo em frente, minha decisão estava tomada e eu não voltaria atrás.

Dentro do escritório, Niki voltou ao estado sério. Assinamos papeis, respondemos o mesmo sim, que significava nosso juramento sagrado de estarmos unidos um ao outro. Trocamos olhares tímidos, confesso, era difícil manter a postura séria em frente ao juiz quando a emoção interior era tão grande. Finalmente, com tudo acertado, o juiz nos declarou oficialmente casados. Tinha sido tudo muito simples, resolvido dentro de uma hora, mas aquela única hora marcava o início de uma vida um tanto diferente com a que estávamos acostumados até então.

Eu e Niki selamos o compromisso com um beijo, trocamos nossas alianças e saímos dali rumo à vida que construiríamos juntos a partir de agora. Aproveitando o tempo que teríamos antes da próxima corrida, fomos direto para Ibiza, onde passaríamos nossa lua de mel e onde seria o nosso novo lar.

Passar as férias ali tinha rendido nosso grande apreço pelo lugar, então não foi nenhuma surpresa para mim quando Niki decidiu nos instalarmos ali, escolhemos uma nova casa juntos, e logo arrumei e organizei tudo de maneira que agradasse a nós dois. Depois de tudo em seu lugar, foi só aproveitar a companhia um do outro, finalmente como casados.

Apesar do relaxamento e tranquilidade, num determinada momento, algo começou a perturbar Niki. Tinha acordado no meio da noite, incomodada pela falta de peso do outro lado da cama, eu estava sozinha de repente, sem nenhum sinal de onde meu marido tinha ido e o que tinha ido fazer àquela hora da noite.

Preocupada, desci as escadas e o procurei por todo canto, até que o encontrei parado na sala, olhando pela janela, o olhar distante, a mente focada em muitas outras coisas que não fossem o presente. Nem parecia o mesmo que há algumas horas atrás tinha brincado comigo e corrido atrás de mim. Esse era o meu marido, eu já o conhecia, tão doce e adorável, mas também tão sério e concentrado, calculista.

-O que foi? - me aproximei devagar, querendo perguntar mais coisas, mas tendo cuidado de não deixá-lo mais alarmado do que já parecia estar.

-A felicidade é uma inimiga - declarou meu marido, com um certo pesar na voz - ela te enfraquece, agora eu tenho muito mais a perder.

Acho que minha reação natural a essa frase seria ficar ofendida, isso queria dizer que Niki tinha se arrependido de se casar comigo? Não, não era bem isso que ele estava dizendo. Era seu jeito singular de me dizer que estava com medo, de que temia o que estava por vir, porque pela primeira vez na vida, ele estava completamente feliz, e tinha medo de que isso o fizesse perder seu foco e seus objetivos.

-Quando você diz que a felicidade é uma inimiga é tarde demais, você já perdeu - eu respondi, pensando em tudo o que ele queria dizer, tendo certeza que não haveria como ele tirar nosso casamento de suas prioridades, e que ele teria que conviver com isso a partir de então, conseguir conciliar emoção e razão ao mesmo tempo.

Ele assentiu para mim, absorvendo as minhas palavras, e eu achei que deveria dizer pelo menos mais alguma coisa para tranquilizá-lo.

-Niki - dei um passo a frente, me aproximando mais, ele não se moveu, como se permitisse minha aproximação - não há nada de errado em ter sentimentos, eu entendo suas preocupações, seu modo de enxergar as coisas... eu só espero, com toda paciência do mundo, que você não encare nada disso como uma coisa ruim, vai ficar tudo bem daqui pra frente.

-Um hum - meu marido murmurou, e acabou me abraçando.

Foi reconfortante senti-lo mais calmo em meus braços, ele começava a entender como seria nosso casamento a partir de então.

* * *

_A/N: Se aqui já foi dramático, imagina os próximos capítulos! Vocês sabem o que vem por aí né? Enfim, aguardo vocês, obrigada por lerem._


	19. Más decisões

Eu realmente não queria magoar Marlene com minha sinceridade tão abrupta, mas era o que rondava minha mente desde quando tinha me dado conta de que estava completamente feliz.

Era bom, era maravilhoso, uma sensação tão rara na minha vida que agora tinha certeza que sentiria todos os dias justamente por ter minha esposa ao meu lado. No entanto, quando tudo começava a ficar maravilhosamente bem, era de se esperar que eu ficasse desconfiado.

Tinha medo de me distrair demais, de esquecer dos meus objetivos pela grande emoção que estava sentindo. Não queria esconder isso de Marlene, por isso contei a ela, e como me senti grato por ela me entender mais uma vez na minha vida. Usei as semanas seguintes para conciliar meu novo status, um fortíssimo candidato a vencedor do campeonato de 1976 e marido de Marlene Lauda.

A corrida na Alemanha então chegou e percebi que o circuito de Nurburgring poderia ser um empecilho no meu objetivo de me sair bem na corrida. Tentei de todas as formas reverter a situação, convencer meus colegas de que aquela não era a ocasião ideal e nem mais justa para se competir. O circuito tinha uma série de falhas que aumentava o perigo e além disso, tinha chovido. Mesmo assim, Hunt convenceu a maioria do contrário, que poderíamos correr normalmente. Por dentro senti mais raiva dele, e fui obrigado a competir.

-Tudo bem? - Marlene perguntou enquanto eu me preparava para entrar no carro.

Não tive coragem de mentir para a minha esposa, nem ao menos respondê-la com palavras. Meu olhar preocupado disse tudo que ela precisava saber. Ela abaixou os olhos, também preocupada, depois voltou a olhar para mim.

-Toma cuidado, por favor - ela pediu, o que era raro de ela fazer, porque eu era sempre cuidadoso.

Marlene beijou minha bochecha antes que eu entrasse no carro, e seu gesto de carinho provocou um misto de emoções em mim. Era como um aviso da parte dela, como se ela aproveitasse o tempo que tínhamos agora porque demoraria muito para que ela me visse outra vez. Eu ainda estava com raiva de James, ainda estava preocupado com a pista.

Já posicionado no grid, não conseguia deixar de observar meus arredores, esperando que o ambiente me informasse o suficiente para que eu conseguisse ser bem sucedido. O tempo continuava fechado, como uma pessoa mal humorada e emburrada comigo, se recusando a me ajudar. Quando a bandeira da largada baixou, fiz o melhor que podia.

Tive que trocar os pneus por causa das condições ruins e recuperando meu tempo perdido no pit stop, sofri as consequências da minha pressa. Lembrava apenas do carro batendo, mas depois, por mais que me esforçasse, nada vinha à mente, apenas flashes aqui e ali. A coisa mais concreta que vi foi Marlene me observando, completamente preocupada, mais que isso, contendo desespero por trás dos olhos. E a culpa para isso era minha, havia uma série de fatores que me obrigavam a correr naquele dia, mas primariamente, me sentia culpado por fazer minha esposa se sentir daquele jeito.

Depois disso, perdi os sentidos por completo, mergulhando num vazio aparentemente sem fim.

* * *

O olhar atento e preocupado de Niki sobre a pista não me deixava nem um pouco tranquila. Ele mesmo tinha ficado preocupado demais com as condições da pista molhada, que tinha convocado uma reunião contra a corrida acontecer naquele dia. Só por isso eu já deveria saber que os riscos seriam enormes, deixando o meu coração ainda mais apertado. Só me restava pedir ao meu marido que tomasse cuidado, confiar em Deus e nas habilidades de Niki.

A corrida começou e voltei meus olhos para a TV do box, nada me tiraria dali até que tudo estivesse acabado, mas então, uma tragédia conseguiu me tirar do meu lugar. Só de ouvir o aviso da colisão que tinha acontecido, me preocupei, mas ao ouvir o nome da Ferrari, um dos seus carros envolvidos no acidente, me desesperei. Não importava se fosse Clay ou Niki, temia pelos dois.

Houve uma natural movimentação da equipe, Daniele saiu dali em busca de mais informações, demorando uns 10 minutos que me deixaram agoniada. Quando ele retornou, seu olhar compadecido já antecipou o que eu esperava. Suprimi um soluço bruscamente, eu não queria perder a compostura.

-Marlene, eu sinto muito, mas foi o Niki quem bateu - ele tentou me contar calmamente, mas também estava em estado de choque - o carro pegou fogo, ele sofreu queimaduras...

-Eu preciso ver o Niki, eu vou até lá, eu vou... - já ia andando, movida pelo meu desespero de ver de perto como meu marido estava.

-Não, não, faça isso, ele está sendo atendido agora, te garanto, ele foi resgatado com vida, mas nós precisamos de mais informações... - Daniele se interpôs diante de mim e suspirou - olha é melhor você ir até o hospital, siga a ambulância, é melhor assim.

Eu só assenti e fiz o que ele sugeriu. Durante o trajeto, eu mal podia acreditar naquilo. Eu sabia, desde sempre, eu sabia que a cada corrida Niki tinha o risco de ter um acidente grave, e até pior que isso, fatal, mas a gente nunca espera que isso aconteça, sempre espanta esse pensamento da cabeça, numa tentativa de afastá-lo de um jeito que ele nunca aconteça, mas ali estava eu. E por mais que tentasse, minhas forças e esperança estavam indo embora.

Minha única companhia naquele caminho tortuoso era o rádio, que me mantinha informada sobre o que estava acontecendo com meu marido. Era horrível, assustador, tudo que os médicos presumiam era que Niki estava às portas da morte. Por mais que eu sentisse sufoco e tristeza, as lágrimas não vinham, eu ainda estava em choque demais e a única coisa que se passou na minha mente era dar conforto a Niki no que parecia ser suas últimas horas. Eu parei meu trajeto para chamar um padre, era o melhor que eu poderia oferecer, conforto divino, enquanto minhas mãos estavam atadas e os médicos previam o fim.

Me deixaram entrar no hospital imediatamente, já sabiam quem eu era, me deixaram apenas acompanhar a internação. Eu tentava ver ao menos uma fresta do meu marido por de trás dos curativos e tubos, mas ele estava escondido pela agonia. O pouco que vislumbrei mostrava a confusão dele, Niki estava completamente perdido, como se não soubesse o que exatamente estava acontecendo. Ele parecia frágil e delicado, muito diferente de quem ele realmente era. Foi essa imagem que me desesperou, lágrimas se forçaram a sair pelos cantos dos meus olhos. Deixei que o padre desse sua extrema unção, mal acreditando naquilo, eu não podia simplesmente me conformar em perder Niki.

Eu saí dali, buscando um pouco de ar, esperando por notícias. Tanta coisa começou a se passar pela minha cabeça, como as coisas seriam diferentes se ele não fosse piloto, ele estaria bem e a salvo nesse exato momento, eu não estaria desesperada. Mas também, se ele não fosse piloto, eu nunca teria o conhecido. Não, não era justo com Niki pensar dessa forma, correr era sua vocação e ele sempre foi cuidadoso, os riscos sempre estiveram lá, e hoje infelizmente, tinham aparecido justamente para Niki.

Eu fiquei ali sentada, esperando o que aconteceria, me preparando para o que viria a seguir.

* * *

_A/N: Dividi os pontos de vista, espero que não tenha ficado confuso. Bom, chegamos na parte mais delicada da história. Nos vemos no próximo capítulo!_


	20. Um longo processo

Quando eu já não sabia mais o que fazer, chegando a ficar inquieta por isso, ficando de pé, ainda sem notícias sobre o estado de Niki, comecei a sentir o cansaço bater. Estava ali há tanto tempo que mal sabia dizer desde quando estava ali, as horas foram se estendendo, e eu estava me sentindo completamente perdida.

Clay me fez companhia por um tempo, sem saber muito bem o que dizer, mas me oferecendo seu apoio, não importasse o que acontecesse. Naquele momento tão triste consegui sentir gratidão por ele ser um bom amigo e se importar com Niki de verdade, apesar do jeito difícil do meu marido. Só de pensar nisso, voltei à aflição outra vez, porque havia a possibilidade de eu nunca mais ouvir seus resmungos e reclamações. Eu tentei tirar isso da cabeça, mas a realidade difícil me empurrava para essa conclusão.

Então, me tiraram do meu estado aflito, o médico chamou por mim, explicando que Niki tinha acabado de acordar e que tinha expulsado o padre do quarto. Só por esse ataque de irritação, tive certeza de que ele estava bem, sua reação e a boa notícia me fizeram sorrir. Corri até o quarto, apenas feliz por meu marido estar vivo, mas me contive um pouco quando a enfermeira me olhou com pena e meus olhos se voltaram para Niki. Vê-lo daquela maneira me deixou horrorizada.

Seu rosto estava completamente inchado e machucado pelas queimaduras, eu mal via suas feições faciais por de trás das feridas. O rosto de Niki me assustou demais, com todo inchaço e deformações. Senti meus pés ficarem pesados ao me aproximar do leito, olhando o rosto dele mais de perto só conseguia imaginar a tremenda dor que sentiu no momento do acidente e deveria estar sentido agora.

Consegui tocar a mão dele, o fazendo se mover lentamente, percebendo minha presença ali. Quando seus olhos focaram nos meus, comecei a chorar. De repente, a lamúria foi crescendo, gritos agudos saíam de mim entre os soluços. Eu vi Niki tentar balançar a cabeça, me pedindo pra que eu parasse com isso.

-Me desculpa... - a minha voz estava completamente abafada, embargada - eu sinto muito, eu sinto tanto, Niki...

-Me desculpe por fazer você passar por isso - ele murmurou uma resposta quase inaudível, mas compreendi bem.

-Não, não, está tudo bem, digo, isso tudo que aconteceu é terrível - tentei formular uma frase inteligível - mas o que importa é que você está vivo, tudo que passava pela minha mente é que eu te perderia pra sempre...

Para isso, ele não teve resposta, baixou os olhos, sentindo-se um tanto culpado, e foi minha vez de me sentir culpada. Ele estava ferido, acamado e eu jogando em sua cara o que poderia ter acontecido de pior por muito pouco, porque afinal de contas, ele era um piloto de corrida.

-Eu não te perdi, Niki, é o que importa, você está aqui - eu disse mais firmemente, tentando ter mais fé - você fez o que poderia ter feito pra evitar que isso acontecesse.

Ele assentiu levemente.

-Eu só quero dizer que eu te amo, e nós vamos passar por isso juntos - estava realmente me esforçando para ter uma postura de apoio e suporte, para que ele se sentisse mais tranquilo, mesmo com tudo que estava acontecendo - eu vou te deixar descansar.

Me levantei, beijando a mão dele.

-Eu também te amo - ele me disse baixinho, e consegui esboçar um pequeno sorriso.

Eu saí do quarto, achando tudo tão mais tenso e complicado do que eu tinha imaginado que seria. A aparência de Niki tinha sido um choque inicial, mas agora eu teria que me habituar à situação que nos encontrávamos. Era só o início de um longo processo doloroso, tanto para ele e para mim. Muito mais para Niki, seriam dores físicas e psicológicas, e o meu coração apertado por acompanhar tudo isso.

Decidi que teria que ser forte, permanecer firme e focada, ajudando Niki a passar por tudo isso. Eu voltei ao hotel em que estávamos, organizando minha estadia prolongada, tentando descansar um pouco, mas mal conseguindo dormir. No dia seguinte, estava ali, ao lado do meu marido, observando sua lenta recuperação.

No começo, Niki mal falava, seus lábios estavam inchados e além disso, ele estava entubado constantemente, por um motivo particular que me preocupou ainda mais. Embora as queimaduras fossem mais visíveis e expostas, o verdadeiro risco estava escondido internamente.

Os médicos me explicaram que seria difícil sugar os gases de seus pulmões, eu apenas concordei com os procedimentos, confiava que eles sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Eu só não conseguia acompanhar às vezes, eu via o quanto ele sofria, como doía ter um instrumento perfurando seu peito por dentro. O pior era como Niki insistia na intensidade do tratamento, era como se ele desejasse terminar isso o mais rápido possível, com pressa de voltar ao que tinha deixado inacabado.

Eu conhecia Niki muito bem, sabia do seu ímpeto e determinação de correr, não precisava eu tocar no assunto do qual já sabia sua resposta. Depois que seus pulmões se recuperaram, suas chances de recuperação se aumentaram, tive a plena certeza de que ele ficaria bem. Ainda assim, passaria por uma cirurgia delicada para recuperar seu rosto.

Suas feridas ainda estavam se cicatrizando, mas ele insistia em ficar de pé, em convencer a si mesmo de que podia voltar a correr. Houve um momento em que me ausentei do seu quarto por um curto período, e o encontrei de um jeito que eu não queria ver, mas sabia no fundo do meu coração que aconteceria.

Com muita dor e esforço ele tentava colocar seu capacete, sem se importar com as feridas que poderiam abrir novamente. Minha vontade foi correr e tirar o capacete das mãos dele, dar uma bronca como se ele fosse um menino teimoso, mas não podia, o magoaria demais se fizesse isso.

-Niki, para... - foi a única coisa que me restou dizer, implorar, esperando que ele me ouvisse - Para, por favor...

-Se você me ama de verdade, não diga nada... - foi a resposta dele, o que me deixou abalada.

Eu me calei, além de ele me pedir para ficar em silêncio, eu mesma já não sabia como responder. Eu me preocupava com Niki, mas sabia que nunca controlaria suas vontades e desejos de correr. Só me restou concordar, e não consegui ficar mais tempo ali, olhando seu sofrimento. Me afastei, tentando conciliar o que tinha visto, e pensar em como eu poderia ajudá-lo nessa fase.

Assim, chegou a hora da cirurgia do seu rosto. As queimaduras tinham sido profundas demais, Niki tinha perdido parte do couro cabeludo e a orelha direita inteira, o que significava que uma nova pele não nasceria naturalmente ali. Minha vontade era de ao menos ficar dentro da sala de cirurgia, não teria coragem de ver o procedimento em si, mas queria que Niki soubesse que eu estava bem ali, perto dele.

Os médicos não insistiram muito comigo, obedeci as recomendações como uma boa acompanhante de paciente e mais uma vez, esperei. Esperei e esperei, sentindo outro tipo de agonia, foram horas e horas, mas finalmente pude visitá-lo.

O que me deixou contente foi ver o sorriso de Niki, era um sinal de que sorrir já não doía mais. Seu rosto estava bem melhor comparado ao momento em que ele tinha sido socorrido, ainda assim, as cicatrizes não o deixariam nunca mais. Eu não me importava com nada disso, mas tinha medo de como ele reagiria ao ver o próprio rosto tão mudado sem tê-lo visto durante um mês.

Finalmente pude beijá-lo, contente por termos vencido uma primeira tortuosa etapa. Só restava ver o que vinha por aí.


	21. Um passo corajoso

Eu me sentia inútil e fraco, eram os dois principais sentimentos que eu tinha em mim durante os primeiros dias no hospital. Era complicado, era difícil, tudo que eu pensava era que tinha que sair dali, mas então, comecei a processar o que tinha acontecido comigo. Eu tinha sofrido um gravíssimo acidente que por pouco quase tinha levado a minha vida. Essa percepção tinha ficado clara pra mim quando Marlene me disse que achou que me perderia. Me senti culpado ao ouvir isso; como seu marido, não era minha intenção preocupar e chatear minha esposa, mas nós dois sabíamos dos riscos.

Tudo tinha sido confuso, doloroso, horrível, mas agora que tudo tinha passado, era assim que encarava isso, meu acidente tinha ficado para trás, eu ainda estava com vida e isso por si só era o suficiente para me convencer e me mostrar que eu deveria seguir em frente. Era por isso que queria voltar a correr o quanto antes, não poderia perder o campeonato quando estava tão perto de conseguir o título mundial novamente.

Durante meu tratamento, Marlene estava sempre perto de mim, ela acompanhava tudo com preocupação e tristeza, não poderia culpá-la por isso, a entendia completamente, mas junto com ela, tinha esperanças sobre minha recuperação. Quem também era uma companhia constante era a televisão, parecia que deixavam nas noticias e nas corridas de propósito. Lá estava eu, completamente impossibilitado, enquanto Hunt vencia corrida após corrida, se aproveitando da minha ausência, o que me deixava cada vez mais irado.

Eu sabia muito bem que tinha uma pré disposição natural ao mau humor, mas tudo tinha contribuído pra que eu ficasse irritado. Estar no hospital era estressante, meu tratamento era doloroso e ver James vencendo sem que eu tivesse condições de competir de igual pra igual me deixava furioso. A única coisa que me acalmava era poder falar com a minha esposa.

-Então, o doutor falou que sua cirurgia foi bem sucedida, seu rosto está reagindo bem - ela me contou as últimas notícias depois que tinha passado pelo procedimento no meu rosto.

-Isso é bom, suponho - respondi, mais desanimado do que Marlene esperava.

-Isso é extremamente bom - reafirmou ela, me olhando preocupada - mas o que é que não está tão bom assim pra você?

Eu sabia que ela tinha notado meu desconforto além de ser um paciente em recuperação.

-Estou cansado de ficar parado, sem ter o que fazer praticamente - confessei - eu tenho pensado uma coisa, na verdade tenho uma decisão tomada sobre isso, mas estou quase certo de que você não vai gostar.

-Ah sim... - ela deu uma risadinha sem graça - sei exatamente do que está falando, e pra ser sincera Niki, eu não gosto disso, não gosto mesmo, mas eu também não sou tola.

-Como assim? - questionei.

-Meu amor, eu não sou mais forte que a sua natureza de voltar a competir - ela segurou minhas mãos com toda doçura - não vou mentir falando que gosto da ideia, ainda tenho medo, mas eu também sei que seria injusto eu ficar entre você e as corridas. Se estiver bem o suficiente pra isso, Niki, tudo bem por mim, mas tudo depende de você.

-Eu entendo e obrigado, muito obrigado - eu beijei as mãos dela, agradecido.

Esperei mais alguns dias em agonia e então, consegui ficar de pé, me vestir sozinho, e mesmo com todo receio dentro de mim, me encarar no espelho pela primeira vez depois do acidente.

Num primeiro momento, não conseguia acreditar que era eu ali, realmente eu tinha ficado com uma aparência pouco agradável aos olhos. Aquilo me deixou espantado e em choque por um bom tempo, até que a razão me puxou de volta à realidade. Não importava como tinha ficado meu rosto, eu ainda estava vivo, estava bem e poderia correr.

Um pouco depois, minhas inseguranças bateram em mim. Comecei a imaginar como as pessoas reagiriam à minha aparência, se assustariam, me tratariam como uma pobre vítima... Eu teria que superar tudo isso, não era a primeira vez que encarava um desafio, e portanto, eu não fugiria de mais esse.

Ainda assim, pensei em Marlene, queria esconder minhas preocupações dela, mas não era justo, não era correto. Sentada ao meu lado, ela notou minha inquietação mental, olhando pra mim de um jeito que questionava onde é que eu estava com a cabeça.

-Você não se assustou quando me viu? - contei meu pensamento, que ela queria tanto saber.

-Eu me assustei muito quando eu te vi, assim que te trouxeram de Nurburgring - ela respondeu - tudo que eu pensava era na dor que você tinha passado, mas um pouco depois, tudo que eu pensei foi que independente do acidente, era o meu marido ali.

-Então... Não se importa com o jeito que o meu rosto ficou? - disse impressionado, concluindo que era isso que Marlene quis dizer.

-Niki, acha mesmo que me importaria com sua aparência quando o mais importante é que você sobreviveu? - Marlene disse com toda doçura e compreensão possível - Eu não me apaixonei só pela sua cara, mas por quem você é por dentro. Quem você é e não como você é por fora. Independente de qualquer coisa, eu te amo, Andreas Nikolaus Lauda.

-Desse jeito, não vou ter mais dúvidas - consegui sorrir, mesmo que não gostasse muito que ela dissesse meu nome inteiro - também te amo.

-Eu te amo - ela disse mais uma vez e beijou minha bochecha.

As coisas ainda pareciam incertas, mas sabia que Marlene era a maior certeza da minha vida.


	22. Visitas Inusitadas

Com boas notícias sobre a recuperação de Niki, mas também cheios de recomendações médicas que pediam por repouso e cuidados, comecei a preparar tudo para voltarmos para casa, depois de mais de um mês na Alemanha e tudo que tinha acontecido ali, sentia falta de Ibiza mais do que nunca.

Niki também não via a hora de estar livre de tudo aquilo, então me despedi dele momentaneamente, prometendo que logo voltaria. Retornei ao hotel em estava hospedada, acertando todas as despesas e já me preparando para ir embora, quando ouvi alguém me chamar de maneira peculiar e informal.

-Marlene? - me virei em direção da voz e me espantei com quem vi.

-James? O que tá fazendo aqui? - era justamente Hunt que estava de forma inacreditável na minha frente.

-Eu precisava falar com você, já que não dava pra falar com Niki - ele falou, extremamente desconfortável, muito atípico ao seu jeito natural de ser.

Antes de responder qualquer coisa, já que eu tinha muitas coisas na cabeça a questionar a ele, fiz o que achei mais sensato.

-Você não quer sentar? Podemos ir até o restaurante, não me importo de te pagar alguma coisa - eu propus - pelo jeito, acho que a nossa conversa vai levar um certo tempo.

Ele apenas assentiu, ainda cabisbaixo, seguindo meus passos.

-Antes de qualquer coisa, James, eu queria te dizer que Niki já está bem melhor - avisei - ele consegue falar normalmente, se é com isso que está preocupado.

-Eu fico feliz de saber que ele está melhor - James tinha alívio e pesar nas suas palavras - de verdade, eu queria poder visitá-lo quando tudo aconteceu, mas eu simplesmente não tive coragem, eu me senti tão culpado... Nenhum pedido de perdão o faria me entender...

-Por que exatamente você se culpa? - queria entender essa parte da história, estava claro que algo tinha acontecido entre eles antes da corrida.

-Bom, eu... Houve uma reunião com todo mundo pra decidir se íamos correr ou não, e eu provoquei todo mundo e o Niki que deveríamos correr sim - James ficou perdido na memória por um instante - você sabe que eu não tenho a mesma prudência que ele.

-Eu sei, James, mas o que aconteceu, mesmo que você se sinta culpado, não foi exatamente sua culpa - depois de passar por todo drama e ver meu marido entre a vida e a morte, eu conseguia compreender Hunt muito melhor - eu e Niki sabíamos dos riscos, ele tinha plena consciência do que estava fazendo, o que aconteceu foi uma fatalidade, mas é algo que tanto eu e Niki queremos superar, estamos superando, na verdade, é assim que ele enxerga as coisas, ele tem sorte de estar vivo e quer seguir em frente.

-É bem algo que ele faria, me admira a determinação dele - refletiu James.

-A mim também - concordei, com o mesmo orgulho constante do meu marido.

-Bom, o importante é que o Niki tá bem - James resumiu, já se preparando para ir embora, mas se interrompendo no processo - Marlene, será que eu poderia te pedir mais uma coisa?

-Sim - esperei para ver o que ele ia dizer.

-Não conte ao Niki que conversamos, eu preferiria assim, pelo menos por enquanto, até que eu tenha coragem de encará-lo de novo - James fez seu pedido, o que achei amargurado e justo.

-Tudo bem - concordei.

-Obrigado - sem mais palavras, ele se despediu, me deixando sozinha e com mais coisas para refletir.

Era incrível que em pleno campeonato mundial ainda acontecendo, ele se deu ao trabalho de ir até a Alemanha atrás de notícias de Niki. Ainda assim, James tinha um bloqueio tão grande que não podia falar com meu marido pessoalmente. Pelo visto, o acidente de Niki tinha causado traumas em pessoas que eu menos esperava.

Resolvi guardar o segredo de James, assim como ele tinha me pedido. Então, finalmente, eu e Niki voltamos para casa. Foi uma verdadeira jornada pegarmos o avião e chegarmos até a nossa casa em Ibiza. Era comum as pessoas olharem para Niki e seu rosto, ainda com ataduras na cabeça, mas parecia que nada disso o incomodava, ou talvez ele estava se habituando a ignorar isso.

Eu notei o sorriso dele ao ver nossa casa, olhando para cada espaço e canto com saudade e alívio.

-É como dizem - o abracei pelas laterais com cuidado - não há lugar melhor que o lar.

-Com certeza - ele beijou minha bochecha e naquele instante, tive quase certeza de que as coisas estavam voltando ao habitual.

Niki conseguiu seguir as recomendações de se manter mais quieto e relaxado, acabou lendo livros e tomando chá comigo constantemente, mas sua inquietação estava presente por trás de tudo isso. Sabia que se tratava de uma questão de pouquíssimo tempo pra que ele quisesse retornar às corridas.

Em meio às minhas preocupações, mais uma coisa surgiu para que eu me preocupasse. Tudo começou com um telefonema, que corri para atender, mas Niki me seguiu, esperando para ver do que se tratava aquilo.

-Alô? - eu disse, esperando.

-Alô, é da casa dos Lauda? - o homem do outro lado da linha soou um pouco mais aflito.

-É sim, é Marlene Lauda falando, quem é, por favor? - comecei a ficar desconfiada.

-Meu nome é Florian, eu queria fazer uma visita a vocês, eu não sei se Niki se importaria, mas de qualquer modo, eu precisava vê-lo - explicou Florian, e de repente, o nome não me era tão estranho assim, Niki tinha mencionado uma vez para mim, e depois nunca mais.

-Você é o irmão dele, não é? - tentei não olhar para Niki enquanto esperava a confirmação, aflita sobre o que aquilo poderia significar.

-Sou sim, eu soube do acidente - Florian disse com pesar - minha família ficou desesperada, mas acredito que você sabe que ele evitou o contato conosco.

-Sim, eu sei - assenti e comecei a pensar rápido para resolver aquela situação - me dê um tempo para falar com ele e me fala o seu telefone, entro em contato assim que puder.

Florian concordou comigo, fazendo o que eu pedi. Desliguei o telefone, me preparando para tocar naquele assunto delicadíssimo para Niki.


	23. Um reencontro

Niki ainda me olhava de forma questionadora quando desliguei o telefone, então percebi que não teria chance nenhuma de adiantar aquele assunto. Ele me pressionaria pra saber quem tinha ligado e eu, bem, cabia a mim dizer a verdade, como ele reagiria, dependeria dele.

-Quem ligou? Se trata de algo grave? Você me parece bem abalada - ele constatou, como eu tinha previsto.

-Niki, quem me ligou foi o seu irmão - falei num suspiro e imediatamente meu marido ficou alarmado - ele soube do acidente e queria saber se poderia te ver.

-Não, eu não... Não sei se eu quero isso - Niki ficou um pouco assustado, mas logo depois deu lugar à raiva - ele falou o que ele queria? Ele quer mais além disso? Avisar meus pais? Não, eu não quero ter nada a ver com essa gente.

-Niki, por favor... - eu tentei, ao mesmo tempo que entendia sua revolta.

-Eu não posso... Eu não consigo... - a emoção forte não o deixava formular nenhuma frase direito.

-Eu sei que eles te magoaram muito, mas isso foi há tanto tempo - tentei aconselhá-lo, colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro - e pelo que você me contou, Florian nunca te fez mal, então...

-Mesmo assim, o meu avô pode estar o usando pra chegar até mim, e eu não quero vê-lo, nunca mais! - Niki chegou a se exaltar ao dizer isso, mas depois se desmanchou, chorando e procurando por abraços em mim.

Eu o abracei e deixei que ele chorasse por quanto tempo fosse necessário.

-Descanse, meu amor - pedi com toda delicadeza - pense no que vai fazer e só então faça algo a respeito.

Ele me deixou sozinha, indo fazer o que pedi. Quando fui ver como Niki estava, ele ainda estava dormindo. Seu rosto machucado me lembrava tudo que tínhamos passado e agora, depois desse grande desafio, outro parecia estar às nossas portas. Eu me distraí por um tempo e quando Niki acordou, parecia bem melhor, mas não menos decidido.

-Eu decidi falar com ele, mas se ele contar ao resto da família ou trazê-los pra cá, eu juro que ele nem vai passar da porta - Niki prometeu.

-Está bem, pra mim já é um bom começo - sorri, ele ainda estava mal humorado, mas meu marido era assim geralmente.

Liguei para Florian, combinando tudo, então ajudei Niki a se preparar para isso. Estava ao seu lado caso ele quisesse conversar, mas pelo contrário, ele ficou absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, refletindo sobre tudo. Eu atendi Florian, vendo que ele tinha certa semelhança com Niki, mas era um pouco mais novo.

-Olá, é um prazer te conhecer - fui muito cordial, o que surpreendeu meu cunhado.

-Eu também, isso é tão inacreditável - ele confessou - eu só te conhecia pela televisão, pra ser franco.

-Quer dizer que você assiste as corridas do Niki? - me surpreendi, só podia ser essa a explicação pra que Florian me conhecesse da TV.

-Era o único jeito de saber sobre o meu irmão - ele deu de ombros, sendo sincero.

-Niki vai ficar contente de saber disso, que você o acompanha - garanti, o que achei um bom sinal.

-Onde ele está? Melhor, como ele está? - Florian estava bem preocupado.

-Estou aqui - Niki veio ao nosso encontro.

Os irmãos Lauda estavam quase igualmente chocados pelo encontro. É claro que Florian tinha se assustado com os ferimentos de Niki, mas também em ver o irmão depois de tanto tempo.

Sem mais hesitar, o mais novo abraçou o mais velho. Meu marido foi um tanto relutante com o carinho, mas mesmo assim acabou cedendo.

-Eu senti muito a sua falta - confessou Florian.

-Eu posso imaginar, mas você sabe porque parti, e eu não me arrependo - Niki declarou.

-Eu sei, e pelo jeito você continua o mesmo cabeça dura de sempre - constatou Florian, a expressão fez os dois rirem - mas você conseguiu o que queria, apesar de tudo...

-Com tudo você quer dizer, nosso avô e o acidente? Bom, Florian, não estou disposto a deixar nenhum dos dois me impedir - meu marido continuou convicto.

-É, pensei que fosse dizer isso - refletiu Florian - mas você tá realmente bem? Você se recuperou?

-Estou bem melhor, sério - Niki ficou mais descontraído - foram dias horríveis, mas eu superei, e tudo ficou pra trás.

-Não se esquece um acidente como o seu do dia pra noite - apontou Florian.

-E eu nunca vou esquecer - Niki afirmou - só estou dizendo que o que importa é que estou vivo.

-É, estou contente por isso - Florian assentiu - se não eu não poderia revê-lo de novo, irmão.

Niki ficou emocionado com a maneira que Florian o chamou. No fundo, eu sabia que ele tinha sentido tanta saudade do irmão como Florian sentia dele.


	24. Seguindo em frente

Não havia como eu prever o que aconteceria, ainda mais quando estava começando a retomar ao que eu considerava familiar. Eu estava certo de que nada mais atrairia minha família até mim, nada mais poderia nos fazer nos encontrar novamente, mas ainda assim, ali estava Florian novamente comigo.

Por um breve momento, senti voltar a ser criança outra vez, diante do meu irmão, que sempre foi tão compreensivo comigo, que sempre me teve como seu grande exemplo. Realmente, eu não tinha motivos para culpá-lo do meu afastamento, no fundo, eu deveria pedir desculpas por tê-lo incluído nesse afastamento.

Depois do choque inicial do encontro, conseguimos conversar um pouco melhor. Percebia a admiração e espanto no olhar de Florian, ele estava se perguntando mentalmente como eu conseguia me submeter a tudo isso e ainda sobreviver ao acidente. Eventualmente, consegui afastar esse assunto da conversa e enfim, chegamos ao que realmente era delicado e profundo para mim.

-Mamãe e papai ainda lembram bastante de você - contou o meu irmão - principalmente no seu aniversário.

-E o nosso... Avô? - era difícil não se lembrar da última conversa dura que tivemos.

-Não gosta que mencionem seu nome, mas teve que dar o braço a torcer - admitiu Florian - Niki, você conseguiu o que queria.

-Você tinha dúvidas? - consegui brincar com ele.

-Não, de jeito nenhum, como eu disse, você é bem teimoso - meu irmão riu - mas Niki, eu tô tão feliz por você, mas ainda mais feliz porque você quis me encontrar e eu pude te ver, imagina se...

-Não, por favor, não - eu sabia que ele diria sobre os meus pais, e tratei de barrar a ideia - não sei se seria bom, se eu estou disposto a isso, a verdade é que não estou, e não sei se algum dia vou estar, não me entenda mal, eu gostei de revê-lo, mas não sei como eu reagiria se visse mamãe e papai de novo.

-Eu entendo, entendo Niki, claro que entendo - Florian pareceu decepcionado, mas suas palavras eram sinceras - será que ao menos eu poderia contar pra eles como você está?

-Acho que isso é tolerável - acabei concordando, assentindo.

Deixei claro ao meu irmão que ele, sua esposa e filhos seriam muito bem vindos quando ele quisesse voltar. Assim, me despedi de Florian, e tinha que admitir, estava bem mais leve por isso.

Agora estava pronto para retomar exatamente de onde tinha parado, só restava avisar Marlene, esperando contar com sua compreensão mais uma vez.

-Eu falei com Daniele - disse a ela - eles estão prontos, caso eu queira voltar.

-Caso queira voltar? - percebi o sarcasmo na voz dela - é claro que você quer voltar, mesmo contra as recomendações médicas.

-E você se opõe? - eu precisava saber.

-Sabe bem qual minha resposta - ela deu um suspiro e tocou me rosto - mas como eu disse, não tenho o direito de impedi-lo. Só tome cuidado, Niki, tome todo cuidado necessário, eu... Eu não quero te perder.

-Eu farei o possível - achei melhor ser franco, não prometeria algo que não pudesse cumprir.

Dessa forma, finalmente voltamos à velha rotina. Tive que passar por algo desagradável, mas que fazia parte do trabalho, dar esclarecimentos à imprensa sobre meu tratamento e cirurgia, também pensando em como seriam as coisas daqui pra frente.

É claro que me questionaram de forma cruel, se haveria possibilidade de Marlene continuar casada comigo mesmo eu tendo essa nova assustadora aparência. Perdi a paciência, era aquele velho fantasma tentando me intimidar outra vez, mas minha esposa tinha deixado claro que não me abandonaria sob nenhuma circunstância e eu podia confiar nela com todas as minhas forças.

Me concentrei no que era mais importante agora, a corrida. Era dia de treinos e, pela primeira vez, depois de mais de um mês longe do meu carro, chegava perto dele outra vez. Estava completamente reconstruído, já que o acidente tinha destruído tudo. Por lembrar do acidente, senti a hesitação ascender em mim, me questionei se realmente estava fazendo o que era certo. Não era o tipo de dúvida que um piloto deveria ter e com certeza, eu era um piloto. Ignorei tudo isso e entrei no carro, me concentrando, apenas esperando o sinal de que poderia entrar na pista.

Acelerei, sentindo a velocidade em torno de mim, o motor funcionando, as curvas à frente se aproximando, a inevitável imagem do acidente se formando na minha cabeça. Eu me lembrava dos pequenos instantes antes da batida e era com isso que tudo estava parecendo, embora eu soubesse que não havia perigo iminente à frente. Era como se de repente, eu não soubesse o que fazer, como se não fosse capaz de evitar o pior.

Meu fôlego foi fugindo de mim, parecia que o carro estava ficando cada vez menor ao meu redor, me apertando, me sufocando. Eu tinha que sair dali. Aos poucos, fui desacelerando, até parar por completo, saindo logo dali assim que atingi os boxes. Parecia que a volta no circuito tinha durado uma eternidade, mas eu mal tinha saído do primeiro trecho. Me senti um covarde, não queria ver ninguém para não ter que dar explicações. Só queria ficar sozinho por um momento e entender o que é estava acontecendo.


	25. Um ato de coragem

Eu dei a falta de Niki quando ele não retornou imediatamente aos boxes do circuito em Monza. Não era muito comum eu acompanhar os treinos, apenas a corrida em si, mas depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, achava melhor estar o mais presente possível. Foi então que vi meu marido abandonar o carro e nem sequer olhar para trás, saindo dali o mais rápido que pôde.

Eu fiquei preocupada, é claro, não havia dúvidas que algo tinha acontecido para ele reagir daquela forma e mesmo assim, por mais que quisesse ir atrás dele imediatamente, sabia que não era o momento mais propício para isso.

Os rapazes da equipe também quiseram fazer a mesma coisa, mas avisei que era melhor não. Enquanto isso, acabei sentindo a necessidade de também sair dali. Não saber exatamente o que estava acontecendo com Niki me deixou meio atordoada, precisando de ar e de espaço.

Dei uma volta no autódromo, apenas eu e meus pensamentos, julgando se tempo suficiente já tinha passado para eu procurar por Niki. Foi então que decidi que, não importava o que ele fizesse, falaria com ele de qualquer forma.

Voltei ao trailer que Niki usava, um lugar para descanso e alimentação enquanto estava no autódromo, e ali estava ele, num estado de choque e pavor. Seu olhar perdido encarava a parede à sua frente, era como se ele nem pudesse se mexer. Nesse momento, eu mesma temi assustá-lo mais se ele me notasse ali. Não precisei fazer nada, ele olhou para o lado e me viu. Me aproximei logo depois que nossos olhares se encontraram.

-O que aconteceu? - fiz a pergunta que tanto precisava fazer.

-Eu... Eu... - era como se o ar faltasse a Niki - eu não consigo... Não consigo...

-Não consegue... - repeti, sem questionar mais, compreendendo tudo - ah Niki, eu sinto muito...

Ele me abraçou sem aviso, e eu o ouvi chorar, enquanto afagava suas costas, era o único tipo de consolo que poderia oferecer. Compreendia que o medo o havia paralisado, que ele se sentia um covarde por não conseguir dirigir, por não ter superado o acidente tão bem quanto achava.

-Eu achei que ia acontecer de novo... - ele me confessou, num tom de voz baixo - eu achei que ia perder o controle, que eu...

-Eu sei - assenti, pensando no que dizer - você sabe que... Há certas coisas que são imprevisíveis, mas use a sua razão e a sua lógica, você tem controle do carro dessa vez, a pista está bem melhor, mesmo que você não ganhe, você pode correr.

-Nunca pensei que estaria me incentivando, ainda mais agora - ele confessou e eu tive que fazer uma careta.

-Eu sempre soube dos riscos, e melhor ainda, sei quem você é - segurei seu rosto e olhei em seus olhos - e sei o quanto você quer voltar, mas não vou estar menos preocupada por causa disso.

-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, obrigado - Niki conseguiu esboçar um sorriso e beijar minha bochecha - eu te amo.

-Também te amo, Niki - sorri pra ele com muito orgulho.

Eu tinha toda razão em dizer que estaria preocupada, pois enquanto o público se agitava no circuito em Monza para ver a corrida, eu ficava imaginando como tudo seria, se realmente seria mais seguro como eu tinha afirmado, se Niki sairia dali intacto ou em uma maca... Eu tinha que ter fé, precisava ter esperança de que tudo daria certo.

Então ele se preparou e eu fiquei ali nos boxes, de mãos atadas e coração apertado, sem poder fazer muito além de assistir. A corrida se deu início então, dava pra ver o quanto as pessoas tinham se surpreendido ao ver Niki retornar depois de tudo.

Foi justamente as experiências recentes que atrapalharam sua performance inicial, mesmo só olhando, tinha certeza que os medos o assombravam de novo. Segundo os comentaristas, Niki estava tendo dificuldades de acelerar, perdendo sua colocação.

No entanto, as coisas mudaram, de repente, ele começou a reagir, recuperando o tempo perdido, voltando à sua antiga forma. Assim, enquanto a última volta acontecia, fiquei na expectativa para ver como tudo terminaria, torcendo para que tudo continuasse bem, como estava desde o começo.

A Ferrari de Niki passou pela bandeira quadriculada e meu coração se acelerou de alegria, não mais de angústia ou preocupação. Eu queria ir até ele, dizer que ele já tinha vencido, conquistado uma grande vitória pessoal, mesmo chegando em quarto lugar, mas fui impedida por uma boa causa.

Uma literal multidão de fãs rodeou Niki, o erguendo, o colocando em seus ombros, o tratando como um verdadeiro herói. Era exatamente isso que ele era, havia superação e alívio em seu olhar quando ele olhou para mim, mesmo à distância.

Enviei a ele um beijo, meu gesto de conforto, carinho, mostrando que também estava feliz pelo que ele tinha feito naquele dia.


	26. Um último desafio

O que Niki conquistou na Itália deixou meu coração orgulhoso e mais tranquilo. Quando ele finalmente pôde me encontrar após a corrida em Monza, lhe dei o mais apertado dos abraços.

-Assim não consigo respirar - ele chegou a brincar.

-Não reclame, isso é por você estar são e salvo - respondi e olhei em seus olhos - eu estou tão orgulhosa de você, Niki, foi maravilhoso o que você fez, parabéns por não desistir...

-Obrigado, obrigado por me entender, mais uma vez - ele sorriu e me beijou.

Voltamos para casa então, aproveitando o tempo que tínhamos até a última e prometida corrida da temporada. Esse tempo fez muito bem para nós, enquanto ficava mais segura de que as corridas de Niki seriam mais bem sucedidas a partir de agora e seu rosto se cicatrizava por completo.

Foi uma longa viagem até o Japão, local da última corrida de 1976 da Fórmula 1. Apesar do cansaço, conseguimos recuperar nossas energias com uma boa noite de sono, mais um pouco das horas do dia de repouso. Eu sentia uma vontade de andar um pouco pela cidade, conhecer um lugar aqui e ali, mas se fizesse isso, estava quase certa que Niki não me acompanharia. Eu não podia culpá-lo por isso, entendia que estava completamente concentrado no que teria que fazer durante o fim de semana.

Tínhamos poucos meses de casados, mas nos conhecíamos tão bem, eu sabia que era sua preocupação que tinha o deixado tão quieto e ele sabia que eu estava ansiando por uma pequena volta na cidade.

-Onde exatamente você gostaria de ir? - ele me perguntou de repente, com um sorriso de espertalhão, sorriso irresistível, aliás.

-O que? Como assim? Eu não disse nada... - respondi, meio distraída.

-Eu sei que você queria ir um pouco até a cidade, conhecer o Japão, conheço você, é assim que agiu toda vez que foi a um país diferente comigo - ele explicou.

-Olha, você tá bem certo, mas não quero te incomodar - eu ri.

-Não é incômodo nenhum, estou oficialmente convidando a minha esposa para sair comigo - ele deu outro daqueles sorrisos, não tive muita escolha além de rir e aceitar.

Nós andamos pelas lojas, restaurantes, e então escolhemos um deles onde poderíamos comer, por mais que Niki estivesse um pouco relutante com a comida local. Eu estava tão grata por ele ter paciência comigo, porque eu via que, toda vez que alguém olhava demais para seu rosto, ele ficava envergonhado, puxando a aba do boné um pouco mais pra baixo. Durante a refeição, fiz questão de lhe demonstrar minha gratidão.

-Obrigada por isso, eu sei que você não está... exatamente feliz com... o passeio - titubeei, tentando ser o mais delicada possível.

-O que? Não, estou bem, meu amor, sério - ele me garantiu - é claro que os olhares incomodam um pouco, é natural, mas estou me acostumando com eles, e na verdade, eu tenho que te agradecer por essa ideia, sair um pouco me ajudou a manter a calma.

-Tem certeza de que isso não é uma perigosa distração para o seu foco impecável? - tinha brincadeira na minha pergunta, mas eu queria saber se ele achava isso.

-Não, garanto que não, afinal a corrida é só daqui a dois dias - ele confirmou.

-Acha que está pronto pra mais essa? - eu ainda temia um pouco por ele.

-O mais preparado o quanto eu posso estar - ele assentiu - não se preocupe, farei o meu melhor, como sempre.

-Eu sei que sim - disse com toda certeza, acariciando seu rosto.

Foi então que o fim de semana chegou, os treinos foram tranquilos, a classificatória também, por mais que Niki tivesse ficado em segundo lugar, James na pole position, mas ainda assim parecia que a rivalidade deles não importava tanto assim, havia um acordo silencioso entre os dois de que vencesse o melhor. Choveu a noite toda antes da manhã de domingo, como um verdadeiro dilúvio, a previsão era de que continuaria assim por um longo tempo. Enquanto me preparava para os eventos principais do dia, a preocupação que tinha me deixado há tanto tempo, agora retornava de uma vez. Era a chuva e as más condições que tinham deixado Niki num estado entre a vida e a morte, e agora passávamos por isso de novo.

Eu percebi meu marido contemplar a chuva por diversos momentos, desde que saímos do hotel, até chegarmos ao circuito, estava claro que seus medos estavam tentando colocá-lo para baixo, mas mesmo assim, por trás disso, ele ainda tinha a mesma obstinação de sempre. Ficamos em silêncio nos boxes, enquanto o observava, desejava secretamente, um pequeno lado meu, que ele desistisse, que ele não fosse até lá, que não era necessário arriscar sua vida para provar ao mundo que era mais rápido que James, era isso que a maioria das pessoas esperavam ver naquele dia.

Quando Niki olhou para mim, pouco antes de entrar no carro, era como se me implorasse silenciosamente que o deixasse fazer isso, porque de novo, ele não tinha escolha, e de novo, ele contava com minha confiança nele. No meu marido eu confiava, só não confiava na chuva. Só me restava pedir a Deus que o livrasse daquilo que nem Niki nem eu tivéssemos controle.

Eu o deixei, observei calada enquanto se posicionava. Trocamos um último olhar antes que ele fosse para o grid, pedindo que ele voltasse são e salvo. Mais uma vez, senti que ele me prometia que faria o seu melhor, como suas palavras de alguns dias atrás, sua voz ecoando em meus ouvidos.

_"Volte pra mim, Niki..._" pensei, quando ele já não estava mais nos boxes.


	27. Uma decisão surpreendente

Como era de costume, eu voltei meus olhos e atenção para a televisão dos boxes, olhando e observando com detalhes os pormenores da corrida. A chuva ainda caía ferozmente, não querendo parar tão cedo, por isso, todos os competidores tinham suas dificuldades para se aguentar firme no rumo da pista.

Foi então que algo surpreendente aconteceu, algo repentino que eu não esperava, que me tirou do meu estado de atenção e apreensão. Niki voltou aos boxes, na mesma hora olhei para frente, procurando por um motivo para que ele tivesse feito isso, que não tivesse sido por causa de um defeito no carro, ou de ele ter se machucado de alguma forma. Fiquei um tempo estática, olhando em sua direção, procurando uma resposta para minhas indagações.

Niki falou com a equipe, e então desceu do carro, sem mais explicações. Quando eu me aproximei, entendi o que ele tinha falado. Não havia nenhum problema, ele só havia decidido não se arriscar mais, a visibilidade estava horrível por causa da chuva e era praticamente impossível terminar a corrida, ultrapassando os limites do bom senso que o próprio Niki impunha a si.

Eu fiquei um pouco assustada com aquela escolha, era difícil de acreditar que ele tenha desistido da corrida, enquanto todos os seus outros companheiros ainda estavam na pista, insistindo por uma vitória. Mas eu me lembrei do quanto meu marido era diferente, ele não se colocaria em risco mais do que estava disposto. Quando olhei pra ele, Niki não parecia triste ou frustrado, ele estava bem em paz, como se estivesse completamente tranquilo de sua decisão. Foi só aí que compartilhei do mesmo sentimento, no meio daquela condição inóspita, agora ele estava são e salvo e eu não teria mais que me preocupar. Assenti com alívio para ele, sabendo que tanto ele como eu estávamos em paz com sua decisão.

Percebi que ele queria falar comigo a sós, talvez me dar explicações do que o tinha levado a desistir da corrida. Podia imaginar que fosse só sua típica cautela falando mais alto, mas quando olhei de novo para ele, quando já estávamos a sós no trailer, havia emoção e alegria contida em seu lar.

-Eu não poderia me arriscar, não hoje - Niki começou sua explicação, balançando a cabeça veementemente - talvez nunca mais eu me arrisque, não estou dizendo que eu vá parar de correr, só estou dizendo que...

Ele fez uma pausa, enquanto eu tentava compreender tudo aquilo, Niki parecia confuso e eufórico ao mesmo tempo, muito diferente de como ele sempre era.

-Eu sei, os riscos hoje ultrapassaram seus percentuais e você não colocaria sua vida em risco - falei o que achava ser o motivo da sua desistência.

-Tá bom, foi um pouco disso, mas o motivo principal - ele se aproximou de mim, pegando minha mão - foi você, eu só conseguia pensar em você, na preocupação, no medo, na dor que eu poderia te causar se algo pior acontecesse comigo, pior do que da última vez, foi então que eu vi que hoje, a troco do seu bem estar, da nossa vida juntos, não valia a pena tentar até o fim, se arriscar até o fim.

-Ah Niki... - eu comecei a chorar imediatamente, ele me abraçou, e naquele momento, era inevitável eu me conter, ele tinha abrido mão de uma das coisas mais importantes para ele, por mim, por nós - eu não sei nem o que dizer...

-Não precisa, estar aqui comigo já é o suficiente - ele respondeu de bom humor.

-Eu amo você - olhei pra ele, falando com toda sinceridade.

-Também te amo - Niki me respondeu, me beijando logo em seguida.

Continuamos a acompanhar a corrida. James, apesar das dificuldades e ter que visitar os boxes algumas vezes, continuava a correr, apostando tudo que tinha para conseguir o título, agora que Niki tinha desistido.

Eu e Niki tínhamos a plena convicção de que nada faria James desistir, nem mesmo o risco, ou a falta de visibilidade. Para ele, nada disso era obstáculo suficiente para impedí-lo de agarrar o grande prêmio que se colocava na sua frente.

Nós acompanhamos tudo e então, veio o resultado, James não tinha vencido a corrida, mas tinha vencido o campeonato mundial. De outras perspectivas, aquele prêmio seria de Niki, mas as escolhas do meu marido definiram tudo. Estávamos num estágio em que não adiantava se questionar sobre os "e ses", já era tarde demais para mudar qualquer coisa.

Conhecendo bem Niki, me perguntei se ele não estava pensando a mesma coisa, se ele não estava arrependido ou lamentando não ter ganhado. Nós ficamos mais um tempo no autódromo, como o protocolo mandava, então, com a vitória de James sendo celebrada tão perto de nós, decidimos que era hora de partir. Dentro do helicóptero que nos levaria para o hotel, meu marido estava quieto e introspectivo, mais reflexivo que do que o habitual.

-Você está bem? - tive que perguntar, estando preocupada e para ter certeza.

-Estou - ele me disse sem dúvidas, olhando de volta pra mim, capturando o que mais eu lhe questionava pelo meu olhar - não me arrependo, de nada.

Foi com essa resposta sincera que consegui me sentir melhor, Niki estava satisfeito com sua escolha e pra mim, era um alívio tê-lo ali comigo, são e salvo.


	28. Mais mudanças

As coisas pareciam estranhas e diferentes ao nosso redor depois daquela corrida no Japão. Por mais que tudo estivesse bem entre mim e Niki, havia uma óbvia tensão ao redor dele, principalmente por sua decisão tão inesperada.

Eu estava feliz pelo que ele tinha feito e ele também sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, o que estava em jogo e, assim, ele estava satisfeito com sua própria decisão. Essa conclusão não se estendia às outras pessoas. Esperamos o ano passar e terminar, sem ouvir muito da Ferrari e sua diretoria de corrida. Acreditávamos que uma renovação de contrato viria muito facilmente, Niki era um campeão formidável, sua própria escuderia admitia isso, só que até aquele presente momento, continuamos a não ouvir nada da Ferrari.

Eu procurei relaxar enquanto esperava por notícias, confiava que tudo daria certo, mas Niki tinha suas dúvidas, e meu tempo de convivência com ele me dizia que, se ele tinha dúvidas, eu deveria ficar em alerta também. 1977 chegou então, e Niki foi até os escritórios da Ferrari, esperando para ver o que eles fariam. Era uma questão particular da qual eu não precisava participar, fiquei apenas esperando por notícias.

Quando meu marido retornou para casa, vi a preocupação estampada em seu rosto, mais precisamente, no seu olhar, estava uma certa raiva, uma determinação que nada poderia derrubar.

-Algo sério aconteceu, não foi? - eu logo deduzi - só se acalma, tá bom? Eu vou fazer um chá pra você...

Ele apenas assentiu, terminando de chegar em casa, se sentando, ficando pensativo por um longo tempo. O encontrei praticamente na mesma posição quando retornei com seu chá.

-Obrigado - Niki agradeceu, tomando a xícara das minhas mãos nas suas.

Eu esperei mais um pouco, ele não parecia muito bem, ele tomou um gole de chá, e mais outro, parou novamente, então tomou mais um pouco. Ele pôs a xícara meticulosamente sobre a mesa de centro.

-Nós tivemos um argumento bem... emotivo, Daniele e eu... - ele murmurou uma resposta que explicava parte do seu estado.

-Vocês se desentenderam? O que exatamente aconteceu? - eu queria e precisava entender melhor o que estava acontecendo.

-Bom, resumindo tudo, sim - Niki conseguiu dar um sorrisinho sarcástico - Daniele jura que os executivos da Ferrari não me querem de volta.

-Ah... - aquilo não me surpreendeu, mas eu não esperava ouvir essa resposta naquele momento - eu meio que esperava por algo assim...

-É mesmo? Eu acho que sei porque - meu marido replicou - mas eu devia esperar que essa consequência viria, pelo que eu fiz, no fim das contas as escuderias só querem mesmo fama, fortuna e glória...

-Eu entendo que pra eles, a imagem deles ficou um tanto manchada por você ter desistido da corrida - eu comentei - uma vez você mesmo explicou que os pilotos representam as escuderias, que tudo que eles fazem como pilotos representa por quem eles estão correndo.

-E por minha causa a Ferrari ficou com cara de desistente - NIki concluiu - quer saber? Eu não ligo, não ligo mesmo, eu deixei isso claro ao Daniele, se eles não me querem, então eu não vou voltar.

-Espera, seu contrato foi cancelado mesmo? - era isso que eu temia, e pelo jeito, era exatamente o que tinha acontecido.

-Foi, foi isso - Niki admitiu, meio pesaroso e dando de ombros - eu não queria te decepcionar, mas eu não consegui tomar outra decisão, eles já estavam querendo me mandar embora mesmo, então, eu apenas concordei.

-Ok... - eu não tinha resposta suficiente formulada tão rapidamente.

-Eu sei, você deve estar super preocupada e tudo mais, mas fique tranquila, eu vou dar um jeito em tudo - ele prometeu, um tanto desesperado.

-Eu sei que vai, Niki, eu sei, não é bem isso que me preocupa... - eu toquei seu rosto, mostrando que estava tudo bem - nós podemos nos virar bem com os fundos de garantia temporariamente, mas eu fico preocupada com você, o que é que você vai fazer daqui em diante, meu amor? Você ama correr, é parte essencial de quem você é.

-Pois é, correr nunca vai deixar de fazer parte de mim - ele concordou comigo - mas você sabe que eu também tenho outros interesses, talvez seja hora de dar um tempo das corridas, e voltar quando o tempo for mais favorável.

-Eu acho uma ótima ideia, de verdade - confessei, sentindo alívio de não ter que vê-lo se arriscar nas corridas por um longo tempo - mas o que é que você tem em mente, o que vai fazer nesse tempo livre, tirar umas férias?

-Eu tirar férias? Não, ainda não - ele conseguiu rir e me senti melhor por ver que ele estava se sentindo melhor - acho que seria o momento perfeito pra ter minha própria companhia aérea.

-Certo, você vai trocar o chão pelos ares, não sei o que é mais perigoso - tive que comentar.

-Você mesma disse que correr está na minha essência, acho que voar é quase a mesma coisa - ele alfinetou - e você também disse que seria uma boa ideia.

-Você vai mesmo esperar que eu concorde plenamente com você? - perguntei, brincando.

-Como minha esposa, você me prometeu apoio incondicional - ele argumentou.

-Ah isso não é justo - eu ri - está bem, eu concordo sim, as estatísticas dizem que voar é mais seguro.

-Pois é, eu sei que está brincando, mas você gostou da ideia - ele constatou.

-Sim, claro que gostei - admiti, sem brincadeiras e com sinceridade.

-Obrigado, meu amor - Niki me agradeceu mais uma vez e me abraçou.

-De nada - respondi.

Eu estava feliz por vê-lo melhor, era uma situação complicada como ele tinha se separado da Ferrari, mas fiquei contente por sua mente brilhante ter pensado em algo para compensar tudo.


	29. Uma aventura nas alturas

Muitas coisas tinham mudado para nós nos últimos meses, e conforme mais eu pensava, mais eu percebia que nem todas as coisas da minha vida estavam sob meu controle. Primeiro, tinha acontecido o acidente, que a essa altura, eu já considerava ter superado. As marcas desse fato ficariam para sempre no meu rosto, mas o pior relacionado a tudo isso tinha passado, eu tinha me acostumado a essas condições. E depois, bem, não tive muita escolha quanto às decisões da Ferrari. É claro que fiquei chateado, tentei discutir e argumentar que eu não queria sair simplesmente porque eles queriam, porque eu tinha desistido da última corrida, mas para não causar tantos problemas, eu simplesmente saí, o que pareceu péssimo a princípio.

Com um pouco mais de tempo, percebi a oportunidade que tinha criado para mim, eu teria um pouco mais de tempo, poderia pensar no que faria daqui em diante. Foi por isso que decidi investir nos aviões. Eu sempre amei mecânica e tudo que envolvia os motores e o que eles colocavam em movimento, por isso, agora seria o tempo ideal para explorar minhas habilidades aéreas.

As aulas de voo não pareceram tão difíceis pra mim, uma vez que se soubesse dirigir, de modo geral, eu compreendia como colocar qualquer outro veículo em movimento e controlá-lo, assim como fazia com o avião. Quando me tornei um especialista no assunto, resolvi que poderia investir de verdade nesse tipo de negócio.

Marlene gostou da ideia, termos nossa própria empresa e negócio era outra fonte de estabilidade enquanto eu não voltava a correr, se eu voltasse a correr. Por enquanto, sendo sincero comigo mesmo, não queria pensar nessa questão agora. Como minha própria esposa sempre dizia, uma das minhas maiores qualidades era me manter focado e agora, meu objetivo era comandar a companhia aérea, enquanto aproveitava o prazer de pilotar um avião.

Marlene geralmente não era medrosa, ela confiava bastante em mim, completamente, se posso ousar dizer, mas quando sugeri darmos um passeio aéreo juntos, vi as convicções da minha esposa vacilarem diante de mim.

-Você não quer ir, ou... tem alguma outra coisa te incomodando? - eu tentei achar a razão para sua reação nada confiante.

-Não, não é bem isso, eu... não sei como te dizer - ela desviou o olhar de mim, tendo dificuldades nas suas próximas palavras.

-Apenas diga, meu amor, eu aguento sua honestidade e franqueza, prometo - falei com sinceridade, chegando a relaxar um pouco, já que até minha postura de braços cruzados a tinha deixado aparentemente intimidada.

-É que você acabou de aprender a pilotar, eu não sei se você está realmente sabendo fazer isso direitinho, não que você não sabe pilotar, você é brilhante e aprende coisas novas depressa, tá bom, estou me enrolando aqui - ela parou de falar sem parar e respirou profundamente - o que quero dizer é que eu estou com medo, estou com medo sim, mesmo sem ter uma razão concreta pra isso, mas afinal, é isso que o medo é, não é? Ele não tem muito sentido...

-Sabe que uma maneira de lidar com o medo é enfrentá-lo, não que eu queira te colocar numa situação desconfortável - deixei bem claro.

-Não, eu sei, eu sei - ela assentiu, voltando a olhar para mim.

-E se algo grave chegasse a acontecer, eu saberia como agir, como evitar uma situação inesperada lá em cima, confie em mim - eu insisti, mas de forma delicada - tudo que eu queria era compartilhar esse momento com você.

-E depois você diz que não é romântico... - ela revirou os olhos - tá bem, sr. Lauda, me convenceu.

-Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra, eu ia conseguir - eu beijei a bochecha dela, animado, minha esposa apenas riu em resposta.

Deixei ela dirigir até a aérea de pouso, numa viagem até Bolonha, e então, ali eu vi Marlene maravilhada com o avião particular.

-Eu achei que se tratava de algo mais... não sei, espaçoso e grande - ela comentou.

-Não, nada disso, não por enquanto, esse é suficiente pra nós dois, garanto - disse a ela, a convidando a entrar com uma mão estendida.

Quando minha esposa segurou minha mão, a senti trêmula, ainda estava com medo, mas ainda assim, Marlene era muito corajosa. Estava ali apesar dos seus medos, disposta a confiar em mim mais uma vez, o que me deixou muito grato e comovido.

-Eu amo você, obrigado por vir - disse, para que ela soubesse o que estava sentindo no momento.

-Eu também te amo, e vou amar ainda mais quando nos trazer de volta em segurança ao chão - ela aproveitou para brincar.

-Seu desejo é uma ordem - garanti que obedeceria seu pedido.

Marlene sentou-se ao meu lado nas cadeiras da frente, expliquei pra ela sobre os controles e o que eu deveria fazer e como o avião deveria reagir aos meus comandos.

-Tá bem, vamos lá, acho que estou pronta - ela respirou fundo, era o sinal que eu precisava para finalmente decolar.

Tudo foi tranquilo da minha parte, mas vi Marlene se agarrando à cadeira discretamente, eu não me irritei com isso, mas sua reação começou a mudar quando finalmente alcançamos as nuvens. Ouvi minha esposa suspirar mais uma vez, mas dessa vez, ela estava mais calma e tranquila, a vi admirando a linda vista pela janela.

-Tá legal, admito que está valendo a pena - ela olhou pra mim por um breve momento, sorrindo - você é um excelente piloto, tanto de carros como de aviões.

-Muito obrigado, meu amor - respondi, satisfeito.

Era maravilhoso estar ali com o que eu mais amava, era um breve momento de felicidade, que dava todo sentido à minha vida.


	30. Mais uma mudança

Eu me achava meio tola, meio medrosa e completamente indecisa por aceitar o desafio de Niki de dar uma volta de avião enquanto ele pilotava. Depois de um tempo, consegui admitir que meu medo era um tanto irracional e confiei no meu marido mais uma vez, acreditando que tudo daria certo. E realmente deu, fiquei feliz que tivemos um voo tranquilo e realmente a vista do céu lá de cima era incrível, me fazia me sentir tão pequena e tão maravilhada, pensando em como seres humanos bem menores poderiam ser parte de um universo tão maior e muito mais vasto.

Mas nem tudo deu certo, conforme Niki foi voltando à área de pouso, senti um enjoo terrível e repentino. Não sabia explicar direito de onde vinha aquele mal estar. Eu não tinha medo de altura e meu nervosismo tinha passado depois que estávamos lá em cima. Talvez agora eu estivesse passando mal justamente por causa do nervoso anterior.

-Niki... eu acho que vou vomitar... - murmurei, tentando procurar uma solução para não acabar com o avião com os resíduos do meu estômago.

Meu marido fez uma careta de preocupado e apontou para uma espécie de gaveta que estava no meio do painel de controle. Entendi que eu deveria abrir, encontrei um saco de papel e antes que fosse tarde demais, vomitei ali dentro.

-Me desculpa por isso - falei depois de fazer umas caretas, colocando o saco pra longe de mim.

-Tudo bem, o importante é você estar se sentindo melhor - ele me entendeu.

-E eu não ter sujado seu precioso avião - eu ri - me desculpa Niki, parece que eu não estava tão preparada assim pra andar de avião com você.

-Não, isso é bobagem, você se saiu muito bem - ele me elogiou, e depois, deixamos o assunto de lado até aterrissarmos.

Deixamos o avião ali e voltamos pra casa, preferi que Niki dirigisse dessa vez. Durante o trajeto, senti o estômago revirar outra vez.

-Você não me parece nada bem - deduziu meu marido, preocupado - está sentindo alguma dor?

-Dor? Não bem uma dor, mas um incômodo na barriga - murmurei, ainda incomodada - não me lembro de ter comido nada além do normal hoje.

-Às vezes não foi o que você comeu, você estava bem nervosa antes de voarmos, pode ter sido isso - Niki concordou com algo que eu já tinha pensado.

-Tá bem, então, é melhor eu ir pra casa e descansar um pouco, quem sabe isso passa - decidi resolver essa questão dessa forma.

Foi o que eu fiz, me deitei um pouco, esperando o enjoo passar, mas ele simplesmente não queria me deixar em paz.

-Não é melhor irmos ao médico? - Niki sugeriu, ainda preocupado, o que comecei a achar um tanto exagerado.

-Bom, é uma coisa muito simples pra precisarmos ir ao médico, mas se você insiste, vamos lá sim - acabei aceitando o que ele sugeriu.

Mais uma vez, em meio à espera para ser atendida, Niki estava sentado ao meu lado enquanto algumas pessoas olhavam suas cicatrizes com curiosidade. A expressão do meu marido não mudou ou se abateu por isso, ele realmente estava acostumado com esse tipo de reação.

-Marlene Lauda - me chamaram e me levantei imediatamente.

Respondi ao que o médico queria, esperei um pouco, até que ele analisasse o que eu disse. Por fim, pediu um exame de sangue, que só poderia ver o resultado daqui uma semana. Então voltamos para casa.

-Isso tudo foi muito sério pra um enjoo - comentei, estranhando as perguntas do médico.

-Pois é, eu também achei, mas preocupação nunca é demais, se for algo mais grave, temos que estar preparados - Niki falou seriamente comigo sobre o assunto.

-Sério? Não há nada de sério num enjoo, isso vai passar - afirmei, mais enérgica do que pretendia, e aquilo me surpreendeu - me desculpe, falei mais alto do que queria...

-Tudo bem - Niki murmurou uma resposta curta, mas eu sabia que em sua mente havia muito mais se passando.

Mais dias se passaram, meu enjoo repentino retornou e então, fomos buscar o tal do exame juntos. O médico nos entregou o papel sem nos falar nada, mas estava ali, bem escancarado e claro o motivo real do meu mal estar. Não tinha nada a ver com mal, na verdade, era uma coisa muito boa.

-Isso é mesmo verdade? - olhei do papel para o médico e para Niki, não esperava que fosse essa a resposta.

-É, é o que diz aí... - Niki murmurou, meio maravilhado - não há como negar...

-Não há dúvidas de que a senhora está grávida, meus parabéns - disse o médico, com a coragem que me faltava para dizer aquela palavra que definia meu estado atual.

-Obrigada, muito obrigada - recobrei à consciência, consegui me levantar e agradecer, indo embora.

-Isso é bom, não se preocupe, isso é muito bom - Niki repetia para mim, enquanto voltávamos pra casa.

-Você não está nem um pouquinho assustado? - fui sincera - isso não estava nos nossos planos, nos seus planos... não que eu esteja reclamando, eu queria ser mãe algum dia, é que as coisas aconteceram mais rápido do que eu esperava.

-Sim, eu concordo com você, foi inesperado - Niki afirmou - mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com a vida é que ela é imprevisível, algumas coisas estão fora do nosso controle, e eu estou feliz que uma coisa boa nos aconteceu.

-Será que estamos preparados pra isso? É uma grande responsabilidade - falei com todas as letras sobre o que eu temia.

-Nós vamos conseguir, tenho certeza disso - Niki segurou minha mão, sendo prático como sempre, me garantiu que ficaríamos bem.

Por confiar em Niki, também passei a acreditar nisso, eu faria o meu melhor pela nossa família, pelo meu filho.


	31. Preparação

Niki podia não admitir diretamente a mim, mas eu sabia que no fundo, ele estava preocupado com a ideia de ter um bebê. Eu, depois de um tempo necessário para me acostumar à ideia, estava genuinamente feliz, procurando me preparar da melhor maneira possível para cuidar do bebê e ser a melhor mãe que eu poderia ser. Já o meu marido, tinha algumas dúvidas quanto à sua parte. Niki não me contou exatamente o que era, mas eu esperava que em algum momento, ele pudesse me contar, se sentir confortável o suficiente para isso.

-Como você tá hoje? - ele me perguntou depois de um dia de trabalho, organizando a empresa e inspecionando os aviões.

-Bem melhor, os enjoos passaram e, bem, estou mais calma quanto a tudo isso que aconteceu tão rápido - consegui sorrir, realmente me sentindo melhor - mas Niki...

-Sim? - ele se voltou pra mim, curioso, tentando deduzir o que se passava na minha mente no momento.

-Eu queria falar uma coisa com você, só não quero te pressionar - eu fui sincera, falando sobre o que estava pensando sobre ele nos últimos tempos.

-Ah entendi - ele baixou a cabeça, meio pensativo, relutante em me responder - acha que eu tô meio assustado com a ideia do bebê? Não, eu não estou, eu amo nosso filho e vou fazer meu melhor por ele.

-Eu sei que vai, claro que vai - segurei as mãos dele - mas não há mais nada que tá te preocupando? Era isso que eu queria conversar com você, só se você quiser.

-Bom, eu realmente não queria falar disso, mas já que tocou no assunto, eu não posso mais fugir, não é? - ele rebateu, meio irritado.

-Niki, eu não queria te aborrecer - eu me senti arrependida.

-Nem eu queria te aborrecer com meus pensamentos, ainda mais agora, nas suas condições - ele viu que fiquei triste e tentou se redimir.

-Olha, você nunca foi de esconder o que pensa de mim, então, mesmo grávida, prometo que aguento, seja lá o que for - eu soei mais determinada dessa vez, fosse o que fosse, não o deixaria escapar sem dizer o que estava acontecendo.

-É verdade, eu sei - ele suspirou e se rendeu, sentando ao meu lado - eu fiquei muito feliz com a notícia, é verdadeiramente maravilhoso pra nós, só que depois eu pensei na minha família, na minha experiência com os meus pais e tudo mais...

-Oh entendi... - compreendi imediatamente - você tem medo de ser rígido como seus pais foram com você.

Niki apenas assentiu, confirmando minhas suspeitas.

-Não, isso não vai acontecer, não comigo por perto, eu nunca vou deixar você ser rígido demais, ou condescendente demais - afirmei - eu entendo o sentimento, entendo mesmo, mas Niki, não tem como você reproduzir uma atitude que te marcou tanto de um jeito muito ruim, você vai se lembrar do que passou, se colocar no lugar do nosso filho e vai ser bem mais tolerável.

-Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? - Niki ainda tinha suas dúvidas.

-Porque eu conheço você, sei como voc assim que vai agir, eu acredito nisso - afirmei sem titubear e tudo que falei pareceu acalmar meu marido.

-Obrigado - ele agradeceu, beijando minha bochecha.

-Não tem de que, é pra isso que estou aqui - disse de coração.

Depois daquela preocupação inicial descartada, minha gravidez prosseguiu tranquila. Não tivemos mais surpresas ruins, ou fantasmas do passado nos assombrando. Tudo que conseguíamos ver a partir dali era o futuro brilhante que estava à frente, para nós e o pequeno membro da nossa família.

Niki trabalhava mais arduamente, tudo em prol do bebê e eu, procurava ficar tranquila, manter em mente que tudo daria certo, que, por um instinto natural, eu saberia o que fazer em cada momento e situação como mãe, por meu amor por nosso filho.

Assim, o momento de conhecê-lo chegou. Agradeci a Deus por Niki estar perto de mim quando a bolsa estourou, já que eu não teria condições de dirigir sozinha. Ele foi cuidadoso, mas rápido ao volante, e quando ele poderia se desesperar, ele estava calmo, focado, concentrado em fazer o que era melhor. Essa postura me acalmou também.

Niki não saiu do meu lado, exigindo estar presente, dando o apoio que precisava, garantindo que tudo daria certo, e realmente, depois de um tempo, tudo deu certo. Ouvimos o choro do nosso menino, eu me sentia exausta, mas aliviada. Agora outra etapa viria à nossa vida.

-Ele está aqui, Marlene, ele está! - Niki disse com entusiasmo ao meu lado.

Esperamos um pouco até podermos ver nosso filho novamente. Realmente era um menino lindo, parecia não ter puxado quase nada de mim, mas não fiquei com raiva. Além da aparência física, esperava que ele herdasse a determinação do seu pai.

-Tem algum nome em mente? - eu perguntei, depois de pensarmos em alguns nomes antes e não chegarmos a nenhum que nós dois gostássemos.

-Que tal Lukas? - Niki sugeriu - eu gosto do nome.

-Lukas Lauda soa muito bem - eu concordei, olhando para os dois, e por um breve momento, lembrando de Luca, em como Niki era próximo dele - é em homenagem ao Luca?

-Hã, talvez, não esperava que você gostasse da ideia, por isso nunca sugeri - meu marido explicou.

-Bom, pra mim é perfeito - olhei para o meu bebê, a quem agora chamávamos de Lukas - seja bem vindo ao mundo, pequeno Lukas.

Ele olhou de volta pra nós, não sabia o que se passava na cabeça do meu filhinho, mas esperava que ele já soubesse o quanto nós o amávamos.


	32. Uma nova vida

Era algo surpreendente, novo, completamente novo, era essa palavra que definia melhor a nossa situação presente, mas ainda assim, era algo fantástico, ter mais alguém em nossa casa, não só alguém, mas o nosso próprio filho.

Lukas era a razão da minha vida agora, minha e do pai dele, nos dedicávamos a cada uma das suas necessidades, dos seus gestos e até mesmo dos seus caprichos. Para Niki, era mais fácil identificar quando o choro do nosso bebê se tratava de uma simples manha.

-Não é possível - eu costumava repetir - não é possível que só pelo choro você sabe o que ele quer.

-É uma questão de lógica, meu amor - explicou meu marido - olha só, se ele tá alimentado, com o sono regular e com seu brinquedo favorito em mãos, é só imaginar que ele não tem motivo para se comportar assim, a não ser chamar atenção.

-Mas ele é só um bebê, como pode conseguir nos manipular desse jeito? - eu insisti e questionei

-Você também já foi criança um dia, sabia manipular seus pais quando queria, por conhecê-los bem - Niki explicava - o Lukas sabe exatamente quem somos, por isso vai tentar de tudo pra nos convencer.

-Sabe que você tem razão nisso, faz sentido o que você disse - suspirei, entendendo que aquela teoria tinha lógica - mas eu não era tão manipuladora assim com os meus pais.

-Certo, eu sei que sim - meu marido concordou com a minha história.

-Eu quero só ver se o Lukas vai continuar meio manipulativo quando crescer um pouco mais - sugeri.

-Eu espero que não, por enquanto eu consigo conter suas manhas, mas depois... tá aí um mistério que é melhor deixar para o futuro, não é meu filho? - ele olhou para o nosso bebê, que o respondeu com uma risadinha graciosa, realmente, parecia que ele estava entendendo tudo.

Conforme o tempo passou, Lukas perdeu um pouco dessa característica de conseguir o que queria de nós com gracejos e tudo mais, ele viu que muitas vezes, com seu próprio esforço, conseguiria o que queria. Como quando ele quis iogurte e apenas pediu ao pai se poderia dividir a guloseima que já estava comendo. Confesso que vi Niki um tanto enciumado, mas ele acabou cedendo mesmo assim.

Desde pequeno, Lukas acompanhava o pai na sede da empresa, observando os aviões e até mesmo os testes, o que fascinava nosso pequeno, poder observar aquelas máquinas enormes alcançarem o céu de forma fantástica, de um jeito que parecia muito fácil.

-É como se fosse balões - meu menino comentou uma vez para mim sobre os aviões.

-Ah, por que eles voam até o céu? - questionei.

-Aham, só que são bem maiores e barulhentos - apontou Lukas.

-É muito mais complicado um avião voar do que um balão voar - disse o pai dele com paciência.

-Por que? - quis saber o nosso menino e Niki deu um sorriso, mostrando que estava super contente com a curiosidade de Lukas.

Eu fiquei contente também, por ver que meu filho estava crescendo tão inteligente, mas logo depois, fiquei meio temerosa, sabia o que tinha passado na cabeça do meu marido, e não achava que era suficientemente seguro ou a hora certa para a ideia que ele tinha em mente.

-Bom, um balão é bem leve e ele tem ar dentro dele, e quando ele flutua pra cima, o ar o impulsiona a ir cada vez mais alto, e é só ele que voa, não precisa carregar nada e mais ninguém - Niki disse com clareza.

-E o avião não é assim - comentou Lukas - ele é bem maior e feito de metal.

-Vários tipos de metais, sem contar as poltronas de couro, certo? - o pai dele apontou.

-E as janelas de vidro e as cortinas de pano - Lukas tentou se lembrar de mais coisas em um avião que não eram de metal.

-Está esquecendo uma coisa bem importante - eu instiguei meu filho a pensar um pouco mais.

-Importante? Como o que? O motor? - ele questionou, pensativo.

-Não está totalmente errado, filho, sem o motor o avião não voa, sem as turbinas também seria impossível - Niki observou - mas acho que a sua mãe se referiu a outra coisa.

-Ah sim, outra coisa... - Lukas pôs uma mão no queixo, se esforçando para pensar outra vez, como um pequeno e fofo filósofo.

-Deixa eu te ajudar um pouco - decidi e meu filho prestou mais atenção em mim - pra que você acha que servem os aviões?

-Ah mamãe, eu achei que ia me ajudar, mas agora está fazendo mais perguntas, eu não acho que isso é ajudar - reclamou meu filho, cheio de razão.

Eu até vi o pai dele se esforçar para esconder o riso, mas Niki acabou soltando uma gargalhada mesmo assim. Lukas apenas olhou estranhado para ele.

-Tudo bem, eu digo a resposta, os aviões levam as pessoas de um lugar para o outro com mais rapidez, não é? - eu expliquei, Lukas assentiu - e as pessoas dentro de um avião o deixam mais pesado, e coisas pesadas são difíceis de voar.

-É, mas elas voam dentro do avião - meu filho começou a compreender.

-E o avião não cai por ser pesado, por causa do motor e das turbinas, são as hélices debaixo das asas e os motores que sustentam uma coisa tão pesada no ar - Niki completou a explicação, e vimos Lukas entender tudo, demonstrando sua percepção em seu rosto.

-Agora entendi, isso tudo parece ser tão complicado, mas muito legal - comentou nosso menino por fim.

Parecia que toda aquela conversa complicada cansou sua mente de criança e ele acabou se distraindo com um tipo de avião que poderia entender melhor, feitos de papel, por ele mesmo. Quando voltamos pra casa, nós três nos juntamos numa competição para ver quem jogava os aviões mais longe. Para Lukas, a brincadeira era a resposta suficiente das suas indagações.


	33. Esperas e conversas difíceis

Eu me esforçava para manter o equilíbrio enquanto Lukas me puxava pela mão. Mesmo um pouco mais crescido, ele continuava entusiasmado sobre tudo que o animava ao seu redor, chegando até a esquecer um pouco das minhas presentes condições.

1 ano atrás eu e Niki discutimos um assunto que tinha surgido meio que de forma natural e misteriosa, se seria prudente ou viável nós termos outro bebê. Refletimos sobre Lukas se sentir meio solitário numa casa só com adultos onde ele não tinha muitos amiguinhos, mas pensamos também em toda logística e preparo psicológico para ter outro bebê. Como pais, acreditávamos que já estávamos maduros o suficiente, financeiramente estávamos muito bem, então o que nos restava era a preocupação em como Lukas lidaria com as notícias. Para o nosso alívio, quando contamos a ele sobre nossos planos, nosso filho ficou contente com a possibilidade de ter um irmãozinho.

Assim, quando engravidei outra vez, nós três estávamos felizes com a notícia. E agora que estava com 6 meses, requeria mais cuidados, mesmo com a empolgação do meu filho mais velho, que queria muito me mostrar uma coisa.

-Tá bem, Lukas, só vai um pouquinho mais devagar, tá bem? Lembra que a mamãe não pode ficar correndo desse jeito - eu o relembrei enquanto ele me conduzia.

-Ah claro, por causa do meu irmãozinho, me desculpa, mas eu quero muito te mostrar isso - ele se explicou.

Então, depois daquela pequena corrida, finalmente chegamos ao local que ele queria tanto me mostrar. Pelo jeito, ele tinha trabalhado a tarde toda em construir uma pequena pista de corrida para os seus carrinhos, o que me deixou muito comovida.

-Você tem um autorama, por que quis vir brincar aqui fora? - perguntei, curiosa.

-Ah não tem muita graça quando os carrinhos se movimentam sozinhos, só porque você aperta uns botões - Lukas me disse - aqui eu acho que é mais legal e emocionante porque sou eu empurrando os carrinhos.

-É sério que você acha isso? - sorri ao descobrir seus pensamentos - isso é muito interessante.

-Interessante por que, mamãe? - ele ficou intrigado.

-Porque a maioria dos meninos prefere o autorama a brincar fora de casa, como você - expliquei.

-Ah eu acho melhor assim, mas nem todo mundo pensa que nem eu - ele me respondeu.

Observei Lukas brincando com seus carrinhos e suas corridas, imaginando como ele se sentiria ao saber que seu pai era um piloto de Fórmula 1. Nós ainda não tínhamos conversado sobre isso, ele era muito pequeno para entender, ainda mais por causa das cicatrizes de Niki, diretamente relacionadas às corridas.

O tempo foi passando gradualmente para Marlene e eu, enquanto esperávamos nosso segundo bebê. Ter Lukas conosco já era maravilhoso, mas ter mais um filho, me dava uma sensação incrível, que não sabia explicar. Eu havia encontrado paz, tranquilidade e harmonia na vida que vivia com a minha família. No entanto, enquanto minha esposa estava em trabalho de parto, esperávamos por mais notícias, eu e Lukas, já que meu filho mais velho me acompanhava na nossa longa espera, não poderia deixá-lo sozinho.

Sentados na sala de espera, tentei distrair Lukas ao máximo, de modo que ele não ficasse ansioso e apreensivo, como eu claramente estava. Mesmo sem eu dizer nada a princípio, eu o notei observador, olhando as pessoas que estavam junto conosco naquele mesmo ambiente. Eu sentia os seus olhares curiosos para mim, e com certeza, não era porque eu era um piloto de corrida famoso, era com certeza por causa das cicatrizes do meu rosto.

-Pai, será que posso te falar uma coisa? - Lukas perguntou, bem baixo e discreto.

-Claro que sim, o que foi? - tive uma ideia do que se tratava aquilo.

-As pessoas ficam te olhando o tempo todo, eu não entendo porque - confessou o menino.

-Bom, você sabe que eu tenho... meu rosto é diferente, isso chama a atenção das pessoas - tentei explicar.

-Mas você sempre teve o rosto assim, eu sei pai, lembro de quando eu era menor, seu rosto sempre foi assim - insistiu Lukas.

-Bom, eu não esperava ter que te contar isso justo agora, mas acho que é melhor dizer a verdade - fui sincero, o que intrigou meu filho - eu nem sempre tive o rosto assim.

-Sério? - parecia uma ideia inconcebível para Lukas.

-Sim, você já viu as fotos de quando eu conheci sua mãe? Meu rosto não tinha essa aparência - lembrei ele.

-Então, o que aconteceu? - vi a preocupação de Lukas.

-Eu costumava ser piloto de Fórmula 1 há um tempo atrás, e uma vez, em uma corrida, eu sofri um acidente - ao mencionar a última palavra da minha frase, vi o pavor nos olhos de meu filho.

-Você se machucou bastante? - Lukas conseguiu perguntar.

-Foi, o meu rosto foi queimado, e eu tive que fazer uma cirurgia - continuei a história.

-E foi por isso que seu rosto ficou assim - entendeu meu filho - isso deve ter sido tão horrível...

-Foi sim, mas estou muito bem agora, graças a você e à sua mãe, e ao seu irmãozinho que está prestes a nascer - disse com toda certeza.

-Bom, sabe, papai? Eu nunca achei seu rosto estranho - disse Lukas, de coração.

-Eu sei e te agradeço muito por isso - sorri para ele.

Ele acabou me dando um abraço, o que acabou sendo o conforto perfeito do momento. Não achei que teria aquela conversa tão cedo e ainda mais no lugar onde estávamos, mas mesmo assim, a sensibilidade de Lukas me deixou surpreso e grato.


	34. Família

Depois que meu segundo filho nasceu, senti uma calma e paz incríveis. O parto para mim, tinha sido menos doloroso e penoso, tudo parecia ter se ajeitado conforme deveria acontecer. Agora, eu esperava poder rever meu filho mais novo outra vez. Seu nome era Mathias, outro nome que escolhemos com antecedência.

As enfermeiras trouxeram meu bebê de volta mais rápido do que esperava, e ali, ficamos só eu e ele, admirando um ao outro. Era incrível como ele parecia ainda mais com Niki do que Lukas, era como se esses meninos herdassem o mínimo de genética de mim, mas não me importava, o importante é que meus meninos estavam bem e saudáveis, e eu os amava muito.

Me deixaram descansar um pouco, recuperando as forças, enquanto Mathias, milagrosamente colaborou comigo, ficando bem quietinho, diferente de um bebê recém nascido que era muito mais agitado. Só então quando eu e o bebê estávamos mais dispostos, deixaram que Niki entrasse, justamente na companhia de Lukas, o que me surpreendeu.

-Olá pra vocês dois! - disse surpresa, mas contente.

-Oi, como você tá? Como vocês estão? - Niki notou Mathias nos meus braços.

-Bem, eu estou me sentindo bem - respondi - e você, Lukas, por que veio com o papai?

-Ah ele quis me trazer e eu vim - meu filho mais velho foi sincero - e eu gostei de vir, mamãe, esse é o meu irmãozinho?

-É, é sim, diga oi para o Mathias - eu deixei Lukas chegar mais perto.

-Oi, irmãozinho - disse meu filho mais velho para o bebê.

Mathias, por sua vez, apenas o olhou de volta. Com muito cuidado, Lukas fez um carinho em seu bracinho. Quando distraí o olhar rapidamente desse momento fofo, olhei para meu marido, reparando que estava ligeiramente emocionado.

-Tudo bem, meu amor? - perguntei a ele.

-Tudo sim, só lembranças repentinas - ele me explicou, sem mais detalhes.

Não precisei de mais coisas para entender que ele tinha lembrado de Florian, provavelmente de como eles eram na infância, ou quem sabe, do restante da família. Talvez agora que a nossa própria família estava crescendo, Niki poderia retomar o contato com seus pais, mas não tinha certeza se ele estaria completamente disposto a isso. Essa decisão cabia a ele, e não a mim, eu também não iria pressioná-lo quanto a isso. Agora precisávamos focar em nossos filhos.

Voltamos para casa, e eu acompanhei Lukas por todo canto, já que ele queria mostrar a casa ao irmãozinho.

-Está bem, Lukas, acho que isso já foi suficiente - eu avisei entre risos - seu irmão precisa descansar, e eu também, pra ser sincera.

-Tudo bem, mãe, pode descansar - ele disse como um verdadeiro e responsável homenzinho, o que me deixou orgulhosa.

Os dias seguintes foram marcados por adaptação, de nós três a Mathias. Ter um bebê na família não era completamente inédito, mas mudava muito a rotina da casa, principalmente, pela atenção que Mathias na sua pouquíssima idade requeria. Mesmo assim, logo todos nós estávamos habituados a fazer o nosso melhor conforme cada necessidade dele.

Ao lado do irmão mais velho, ele foi aprendendo a andar e falar, tendo Lukas como exemplo, o que não passava despercebido por nós, era algo comum um irmão mais novo se espelhar no mais velho, e meus filhos não eram exceção disso.

Com os meninos um pouco maiores e com as coisas estáveis em casa, Niki começou a ponderar se não voltaria às corridas algum dia.

-Acha que seria uma boa ideia? - ele pediu minha opinião.

-Uma coisa é inegável, correr é a vocação da sua vida, me surpreenderia se não quisesse voltar nunca mais - fui sincera na resposta.

-A questão é... será que estou pronto pra encarar tudo de novo? - vi genuína dúvida em meu marido.

-Se você se sente pronto, é porque está, mesmo com dúvidas, você sempre foi um piloto formidável - elogiei de coração - se voltar, sei que você vai se sair muito bem.

Vi Niki refletir nas minhas palavras, mas por enquanto, ele não decidiu fazer nada a respeito. E foi assim que ficamos, Niki ficou um bom tempo sem se dedicar às corridas, mas ao invés disso, investiu todo seu tempo e dedicação a mim e aos meninos, sendo um excelente pai e marido.

Assim, nos restou aproveitar a companhia um do outro, com os meninos sempre nos levando a participar das suas aventuras repentinas. Mathias sempre tinha a ideia de caminharmos pela nossa propriedade, sempre com o irmão e ele apostando corrida um com o outro. Dava para ver que eles tinham a quem puxar a competitividade. Ao fim do dia, os dois pediam descanso no meu colo, revezava ao me sentar ao sofá, e os meninos apoiando a cabeça no meu colo um de cada vez. Era bem típico Mathias adormecer ali, enquanto Lukas, ao sentir sono, nos desejava boa noite e subia para o seu quarto.

Foi numa noite assim, em que os meninos dormiam tão perto de nós, buscando o aconchego que só seus pais poderiam dar que eu e Niki pensamos a mesma coisa.

-Isso é simplesmente perfeito - murmurou meu marido, sorrindo ao ver o que compunha nosso ambiente.

-Concordo - sorri e nos beijamos, confirmando que pensávamos a mesma coisa.

Aceitar dar carona a Niki há tanto tempo atrás me trouxe a felicidade inexplicável que eu sentia agora, composta pelo amor que tínhamos um pelo outro e pelos nossos filhos. Era com certeza, perfeito.

* * *

_A/N: Bom, este é o final da história, espero que tenham gostado, eu realmente amei escrevê-la. Até a próxima!_


End file.
